A Tale of Two Worlds
by Element Mage
Summary: A shounen ai Tales of Symphonia adapt. Two worlds that were once one. Can a group of friends save them both? Chapter 4 is up! I am taking characters.
1. The Oracle Descends

This is my first story so it might not be that good. I hope it is though. If you didn't notice in the summary this is a Tales of Symphonia adapt. It **is shounen ai** so if you don't like it don't read it. I'm going to need characters so send them in. I will have information about that at the bottom.

Ch.1 The Oracle Descends

A Tale of Two Worlds

Prologue

Once upon a time there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana.

A war however cause this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to takes its place.

Grieving over the loss the goddess disappeared unto the heavens.

The goddess left the angels with this edict;

"You must wake me for if I should sleep the world shall be destroyed."

The angels bore the Chosen One who headed towards the tower that reached unto the heavens.

And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world.

"Lloyd Irving wake up!" was all Lloyd heard before an eraser came flying at him and smacked him right in the forehead immediately waking him up. "Honestly I don't know how you can sleep standing up and still hold up two buckets of water," Professor Raine Sage said as she placed her hand on her forehead moving her ivory hair out of her purple eyes. The class laughed at this. Seth shaking his head making his brown ponytail fly around hitting his face.

"I'm sorry Professor," Lloyd said as he brushed the chalk out of his brown hair.

"Now who can answer my question? Why does the Chosen One go on the journey of regeneration?" She asked the class.

Two more of Lloyd's friends raised there hands. Genis, Riane's younger brother, was an elf with stunning violet eyes and long ivory hair. He was incredibly smart and always new the answer to any question. His blue clothes with the white designs shook slightly as he waved his hand in the air.

Colette Brunel, the Chosen One, waved her hand wildly her long blonde hair flying everywhere, almost making it surround her white dress with blue designs. With her free hand she pushed her hair out of her blue eyes. The hand that was in the air smacked Seth right in the head and he fell off of his seat and into Genis's seat. He blushed slightly as his head bumped against Genis's leg.

"Oh I'm so sorry Seth!" Colette apologized and put her hands over her mouth.

"Heh don't worry it's ok," He said as he got up and back into his seat. The class laughed and Seth blushed again. Lloyd sighed. Colette was really nice but she was a bit of a klutz. Even though all his friends were 16, except for Genis who was 12, they all acted a little like children. He didn't complain though because he was the most childish of them all.

Raine sighed and picked on Colette, who was still babbling apologies at Seth, for the answer.

"Oh the Chosen One travels to the Tower of Salvation to restore mana to the world," She replied quickly.

"Well I guess the Chosen One should know that," she walked up to the board, "Genis, please tell us why the chosen goes on the journey of regeneration."

Genis stood, like Colette had, and started on his answer, "The Chosen of Mana goes on the journey of regeneration to awaken the sleeping goddess Martel and restore the mana of the great Karlan Tree to Sylvarant."

"And that's why the Desians came back," Lloyd interjected.

"Yes Lloyd but we covered that yesterday," Raine said disappointed in Lloyd not paying attention.

Seth laughed again his elven ears pricking up in amusement. Lloyd stuck his tongue out at him and Seth did it back with a playful smirk on his lips his brown eyes shining with laughter. Seth's dark green tunic with black designs was dusty from his fall earlier along with his green pants and leather gauntlets and didn't make his smirk all that powerful.

"As I was saying…" Raine was cut of as a bright flash of light came from the direction of the Temple of Martel. The whole class covered there eyes. Some had gotten up and went over to look at the window. "All right class settle down," after they had all taken there seats she continued, "It is probably the Oracle. I will go and see all of you wait here."

"Professor? Shouldn't I come too?" Colette asked.

"No it's all right if it is the Oracle the Pastor will come and get you." Raine replied as she left. Lloyd put down the buckets of water and walked over to where Seth, Genis, and Colette were sitting.

"I'm a little nervous if it is the Oracle," Colette said trying to sound brave. "I mean if it is then I have to go on the journey of regeneration."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine," Lloyd said as he sat down. "But I think we should follow Raine to the temple."

"We shouldn't Raine said we had to say here," Genis said nervously. "You don't want to get her mad."

"Yeah I saw it's not pretty," Seth said leaning back against the chair.

Genis blushed a deep red as he remembered the incident. It was about two months ago Genis and Seth were going back to their houses. Genis had forgotten that Raine had told him to come home early and as they neared his house she came out furious at Genis. She started yelling like there was no tomorrow. Seth had tried to reason with her and told her it was his fault, which it partially was, but she wouldn't listen. She hoisted him onto her leg and her hand was on his bottom like a starving vulture on a dead elephant.

Seth grimaced as he remembered that incident. He hated whenever any one hurt Genis no matter why they thought he deserved it. In his eyes Genis was perfect. He blushed slightly at his thoughts. _Am I falling for him?_ He thought to himself.

"Well I guess. She did say she would come back to get you," Lloyd sighed in defeat. They started to talk about random things for about 10 minutes. Then they heard the door slowly creak open. Colette got up to go to the door. They heard her gasp loudly as she saw what was in the hallway.

The remaining three ran over to see what happened. They all gasped at what they saw. There was the Pastor slashes and gashes all over his body. Blood was pooling around him.

"Pastor what happened?" Colette asked running to his side.

"Desians… at.. temple… please Chosen One help.." His eyes closed and he fell limply to the floor.

"Dammit those Desians will pay," Lloyd shouted angrily.

"He's dead," Seth said quietly as he finished checking for a pulse, he found none.

"Come on let's go to the temple," Lloyd said as he got up. They all agreed and went to there things from the closet. Genis grabbed his kendama, which was like a wooden toy hammer with a string attached that held a ball onto it. Lloyd placed his twin wooden swords into the belt of his red outfit. Colette placed her chakrams, which were sharp rings, on her back. Lastly Seth strapped his quiver full of arrows onto his back and stuck his bow in with them.

The four set out of the school house. As they stepped out into the fresh air they were ambushed by a monster. The wolf jumped up at Genis, its mouth open and its sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight. Genis tried to duck under the monster but it was going to hit him. An arrow flew swiftly at the wolf hitting it in the side. Blood spewed from the wound as the monster slammed into the school house from the force of the blow. It gave one last growl and died.

Seth ran over to where Genis was, still holding his bow. "Are you ok? Did it hurt you?" he asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine thank you," Genis replied shakily as he stood up. "But what are the monsters doing here in the town? They've never come in the town before?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know but I don't like it," Colette said.

"Oh no not another one," Lloyd said pointing over at a ghost.

Colette threw a chakram at it but it flew right threw it. "My chakram doesn't work."

"That's because physical weapons don't work on a ghost," Genis said smartly.

"Then how are we supposed to defeat it?" Lloyd asked.

"If you paid attention in class you would know," Genis started to bounce the ball on his kendama. He concentrated his mana into the kendama. "Fireball!" he cried as fireballs shot out of his kendama and hit the ghost dead on. The ghost screamed in pain as it disappeared in thin air.

"Awesome!" Seth cried out. Genis blushed again. "I forgot ghosts were weak to spells."

"It wasn't that much," Genis said still blushing.

"Come on we'd better go," Lloyd called out running ahead. They ran out of the town and headed towards the temple. They encountered several monsters but were able to take them out.

"There seem to be a lot more monsters out here then usual," Seth said as he shot down a hawk that was attacking him.

"Yeah it's odd," Colette said. The soon reached the stairway to the temple.

"Wow look at that light," Lloyd said in amazement.

"It must be the Oracle," Genis said as he gazed at the temples domed roof. In the center was a tower of light shining up into the heavens.

"It's so pretty," Colette said covering her eyes from the light. The other three sighed.

"Colette, maybe you should act you know a little more chosen like," Lloyd suggested.

"Lloyd just because she's the chosen one doesn't mean she should have to change the way she acts," Seth said shaking his head.

"Well maybe I could act a little more chosen like," she said thoughtfully.

"You guys we shouldn't be standing around here come on let's go," Genis said as he started to walk up to the temple. They other three followed.

"Now let us through old woman!" a harsh voice yelled. A man with spiky brown hair wearing gray and blue walked up to Colette's grandma, who worked at the temple.

"I will never let Desians through this doorway," She said in an old tired voice. Just then Lloyd, Colette, Seth, and Genis came up from the staircase.

"Grandma!" Colette screamed.

"Dammit you Desians leave her alone!" Lloyd yelled at them.

"Desians?" The man said. He laughed. "You will pay for meddling with us. Kill them" As he said this the men in armor around him ran at the teenagers with there swords held up.

One of the Desians ran at Seth swinging his sword at his chest. Seth jumped out of the way the sword just cutting his tunic. He placed an arrow into he bow and concentrated. "Speed arrow!" the arrow flew at a tremendous speed straight into the Desians heart.

"Ack. Beaten by a human?" he sputtered out as he fell limply into a pool of blood.

Two of the Desians ran at Genis. "Fireball!" fireballs shot at one of them setting his clothes on fire. He screamed and fell down the stairs to his death. The other one had raised his sword above his head and was about to slice down onto Genis when an arrow shot threw his helmet and into his head. He was dead before he hit the ground. "Thanks Seth!" Genis called out. Seth just shot him a smile that made Genis blush.

Lloyd and Colette had each taken out a Desian and there were no more left except for the man. "Dammit you're stronger then you look. Vidarr come and kill them!" A giant man in armor came out from behind the temple. In his left hand he held a giant hammer and his right was a ball and chain.

"You will die!" He yelled as he threw the ball and chain at Colette. She screamed and ran away. She threw her chakram at Viadarr but it bounced off his armor.

"Oh it's not working!" She yelled as she caught the chakram as it flew back at her.

"Keep trying," Lloyd said as he failed to even scratch the armor.

"Haha! You can't beat me," Vidarr laughed.

"Fireba-"Genis was cut off as Vidarr's hammer came swinging down and knocked his kendama away.

"I'll get rid of you first," He said as he raised his hammer up. Genis's eyes grew wide. His legs wouldn't move and his mouth wasn't working.

"Genis!" Seth cried out. Dropping his bow he ran to Genis. He grabbed Genis protecting him from the oncoming blow. "I'll protect you don't worry," He whispered in Genis's ear. Seth heard the hammer begin to descend. He clenched his eyes shut and held onto Genis tighter. But instead of feeling pain he heard the sound of metal clashing against metal.

Seth opened his eyes and looked around to see a man in purple with red hair holding up a sword that was blocking the hammer.

"You should pay better attention," the man said with a sneer. "Now take him and go." Seth grabbed Genis and ran back a ways to there weapons.

"Thank you Seth," Genis said gratefully. "Did he hurt you?"

"Nah I'm fine," he said with a small smile.

The man and Vidarr were going at it now Lloyd and Colette were helping in what ways they could.

"Demon Fang!" Lloyd shouted as he swung his sword a beam like thingy shot out with the slash and sliced through the armor making it fall to the ground.

"Ray Thrust!" Colette yelled as she thrust her chakrams into Vidarr's stomach. The mysterious man then stabbed him in the heart.

"How… could you… children… beat me?" he asked as he died.

"Kratos damn. How did you find us?" with that the man left.

"Thank you so much for helping us," Colette's grandmother said.

"I am guessing this is the Chosen One?"

"Yes she is."

"I am a mercenary. I will protect her if you can pay me," Kratos said to her.

"With the circumstances I think it is necessary,"

"Good we will work out the details later,"

"Hey Lloyd he has an ex-sphere too," Genis whispered to Lloyd.

"Yeah I noticed," he said grumpily. For some reason Lloyd didn't like Kratos.

"Now I suggest you children go back to Iselia," Kratos told them.

"Hey who are you calling children?" Lloyd asked him angrily.

"Um please Mr. Kratos I get nervous if Lloyd isn't around," Colette told him.

"Fine, but I won't protect them again," he said looking in the direction of Genis and Seth who both blushed.

Kratos entered the temple.

"Thanks for saying that Colette," Lloyd said following Kratos.

"Well it was the truth," She said a little embarrassed as she followed.

"Come on Genis," Seth said as he started to walk into the temple.

"Me too?"

"Of course you too. Now come on," Seth grabbed hold of Genis's hand and pulled the blushing elf into the temple.

The interior of the temple was rather dark and made of pure stone blocks. The room they were in now was circular and had three hallways branching off of it to the north.

"Um I think we need to get the Sorcerer's Ring to get farther into the temple," Colette said remembering what her grandmother had said.

"All right where is it?" Lloyd asked.

"This way," Kratos said as he went down the right hand path.

"How would you know?" Lloyd asked. He didn't get an answer. "Augh."

"Lloyd you really should keep your temper down," Seth laughed. Instead of an answer he got a smack in the head. "Ow," he rubbed his head and followed the others.

"What's a monster doing here?" Genis said as he blasted one with fire.

"It must be part of the test," Colette said catching her Chakram.

"Well just be thankful there aren't many," Seth said.

"I could go at this all day," Lloyd said overconfidently. This changed however as they got to the staircase. "Man I'm really bored."

"Lloyd you always do this," Genis replied as he sighed.

"Shut up Genis!" he said and smacked his head. Genis rubbed his head and Seth smacked Lloyd.

Lloyd was just about to say something when Kratos interjected. "Hurry up we are almost there." They all followed him down the stairs.

They entered a room with a clear floor suspended above a bunch of platforms in the water. There was a single staircase that led down from the clear platform to the ones in the water and on the other side of the platforms was another staircase and a shrine that held the Sorcerer's Ring.

The five of them walked down to the suspended platform and noticed that it had 6 square holes in it above the spaces in the platforms that were below.

"How do we get across that?" Seth asked. Colette was about to say something but a giant rock golem fell from the ceiling and started to attack them.

"That thing is huge!" Lloyd said.

"Yes but it is not very strong," Kratos said as he slashed at it and killed it.

"Show off," Lloyd huffed. The golem had turned into a stone block after it had been killed. Colette being her clumsy self slipped and pushed the block into a hole where it fell creating a path.

"Oh woopsie,"

"Hey maybe…" Genis looked down at the holes for a bit, "Yes that's it."

"What's it?" Lloyd asked clueless.

"Watch," Another golem appeared and was quickly killed. Genis then pushed the stone block into a hole. "See it makes a path." They did this 4 more times until all the holes were filled in.

"That was great Genis how did you figure it out?" Seth asked as they descended to the bottom floor.

"It was nothing," he said quietly as he blushed again.

"No that was really great I wouldn't have been able to think of that." Lloyd told him.

"Big surprise there," Seth said sarcastically. Lloyd ignored him.

They walked along the path and got to the staircase. Lloyd climbed up the stairs quickly and grabbed the Sorcerer's Ring from the shrine.

"Wow cool," he said as he activated it sending a blast of fire at Genis, who Seth had pulled out of the way.

"Hey watch where you point that thing," Genis said angrily.

"Sorry. But this thing is soo cool."

"We'll see how long that lasts," Seth said under his breath.

"Perhaps it would be best if Colette had the Sorcerer's Ring," Kratos suggested.

Colette thought for a moment, "No it's alright Lloyd can have it."

"Cool," and with that they backtracked to the entrance of the Temple. This time however they took the center passage and went up a flight of stairs. They came to a golden gate with gems encrusted in the sides. The gate was emitting a barrier that stopped them from getting to a teleporter.

"How do we get to it?" Colette asked.

"Try the Sorcerer's Ring," Seth suggested. Lloyd pointed the ring at the gate and shot the fire at it. The barrier immediately disappeared.

"Ok is everyone ready?" Genis asked.

They all nodded and stepped into the teleporter.

So how was it? Make sure you review. OK so the sending in of characters.

Name

Age

Race ex human, elf, Desian, summon spirit

Sex

Sexual Preference ex. Boy or Girl

Personality

Clothes

Likes

Dislikes

The character is probably only going to be a side character. They may be a main character but only if it's really good. I am also taking summon spirits. Please send in what spirit it is ex spirit of fire. And also where it will be found you can make up the area. O and sending in normal reviews won't hurt your chances of your character getting in.


	2. The Desians Attack

Ok thanks for the reviews! Keep sending in those characters.

Ch.2 The Desians Attack

A Tale of Two Worlds

The group appeared in a domed room with a large open shrine in the center. There were large windows in the wall letting the afternoon sunlight flow into the room. Each of them stepped off of the pad and to the side of it.

"Um what do we do now?" Seth asked.

"The Chosen One must pray at the shrine," Kratos said simply.

"Oh um ok," Colette replied and walked forward to the shrine. She put her hands together and bent down at the shrine. Soon after she bent down a light appeared above the shrine. Slowly it descended and began to form the shape of a human with wings, an angel.

"I am Remial. Chosen One, Colette it is finally time for you to begin the journey of regeneration," The angel said to her. He was wearing a large green hat with green clothes and blonde hair. "Look to the west as the Tower of Salvation comes to Sylvarant." Everyone looked towards the windows and saw a giant white tower ascending into the heavens. They looked back to see Remial leaving. "Colette I will meet you again at the fire seal."

"Wait Remial are you… are you my real father?" She asked him nervously.

"I will see you at the fire seal Colette, my beloved daughter," with that he disappeared into the light.

"I guess I'll have set out for the fire seal tomorrow." Collete said as she backed away from the shrine.

"Come Chosen One we must make preparations," Kratos said leading Colette to the teleport pad and disappeared down to the level below.

"He's really rude you know that?" Lloyd said. "I mean he didn't even take us with him."

"Well Lloyd he probably wanted to get Colette home in case some monsters attacked her," Genis reasoned as they three friends went down to the level below.

"Still…,"

"Hurry up you two a monster is coming!" Seth called from ahead of them. Shooting one with an arrow it was immediately replaced by another.

"Damn I hate these things," Lloyd muttered as he killed one of the monsters.

"I think that was all of them," Genis said looking around, "The entrance is just ahead too let's get going." Genis walked forward but stopped as a voice pierced the silence that was in the temple.

"Genis Sage! What are you doing here!" Raine shouted from the entrance of the temple.

"Oh no," Genis squeaked and ran to hide behind Seth.

"You two are here as well!" she shouted angrily at the three of them. "I told you to wait at the school!" Raine started to walk menacingly over to them eyes narrowed at Genis.

"P-professor, it wasn't Genis's fault. I made him come. He didn't want to," Seth said trying to defend Genis.

"There is still no excuse for not listening to-"

"No don't hurt him!" Seth cut her off and flung his arms out to protect Genis even more. Raine looked a bit dumbstruck at this. "If you have to punish someone punish me but I won't let you hurt him!" His face was set and all of them were staring at him wondering why he would do this for Genis.

"No don't it's ok I don't really mind," Genis said not wanting Seth to get hurt he tried to get past him but Seth held him back.

Suddenly Raine's face broke into a small smile. "I'm glad that Genis has a friend that will protect him even from his sister," she laughed at this, "I won't punish him or you two. Just don't let me catch you sneaking off again," she waved her finger menacingly in front of them. Seth relaxed at this. "Come on then let's go back to Iselia." She walked away from the temple the boys followed after her.

"Thank you for before," Genis said looking at the ground.

"It was nothing. Besides I hate seeing you hurt," Seth told him. Genis turned a light pink.

"Oh no we forgot to put back the sorcerer's ring!" Lloyd said shouting suddenly.

"You can give it to Colette's grandmother when we get back to Iselia," Raine said.

"I guess," the four of them reached Iselia without meeting any monsters.

"Let's go to Colette's I have to tell you all something," Raine headed towards Colette's house and the boys followed wondering what Raine wanted to tell them. They found Colette, her grandmother and father, and Kratos all sitting around the table.

They all welcomed the four people. "I would like to say something to you all," Raine said addressing the situation quickly; "I want to accompany Colette on her travels throughout Sylvarant."

Genis looked up at Raine. "Really Professor thank you so much," Colette said excitedly. Colette's family agreed with the idea.

"But Sis you can't go! Who can I stay with?"

"You can stay with me I have more then enough room," Seth suggested. He lived alone in a small two bedroom house. He never knew his parents villagers had found him by the gate of town and brought him into there place. No one wanted him though so he was forced to live on his own. Raine and Genis helped him though. He was found when he was only 3 years old.

"Thanks but if Raine is going then I am," he said resolutely.

"Then if your going I am," Seth said stepping forward a bit.

"And if you're all going then I am," Lloyd said confidently.

"You can't come your all too young," Kratos said annoyed at them. An argument soon ensued between Seth and Genis and all of the adults. Meanwhile Colette took Lloyd outside to talk to him.

"Lloyd I want you to come but it's too dangerous. You really should stay here," she said looking at him.

"Yeah but it's your birthday today and you shouldn't have to go..." He stopped suddenly. "Oh no I forgot it's your birthday today! I didn't get you a present!"

"It's all right don't worry Lloyd,"

"No I know I'll make you a necklace by tonight. Just come by and I'll bring it to you ok?"

Colette smiled, "Ok Lloyd I'll be there. Come on let's go inside," So they two friends walked inside. _Whew that was close good thing it's only noon otherwise I wouldn't be able to finish it by tonight,_ he thought to himself. Apparently the argument was over and Seth and Genis had lost. They had to stay home. Genis would stay with Seth while Raine was away.

In the room Genis was pouting a bit while standing next to Seth who had a look that seemed to resemble him straining to keep himself from hugging the pouting boy. Lloyd stared at this for a bit.

"Well I suggest you all go home we must make preparations for the journey," Raine said and ushered them all out.

"I guess I had better go home," Lloyd said heading towards the entrance to the town. Lloyd lived with his adoptive father Dirk, a dwarf, in the Iselia Forest.

"Um can I go with you part of the way I need to do something?" Genis asked shyly.

"Sure if you want,"

"I'll come too I have nothing better to do," Seth said.

"I just need to get something at home," Genis said quickly and sprinted off to his house. He returned quickly with a small bag. Neither of his two friends questioned him about the bag and they soon set out for the forest.

The forest wasn't particularly dense. A dirt path led from one end of the forest to the Desian Ranch and then to the opposite end of the forest. However though the path was straight forward and it was hard to get lost there were many monsters in the forest that liked to jump out at you.

The boys followed the path with there weapons out in case of an attack. However the monsters weren't very active today and they got to the Desian Ranch only seeing one monster which Seth took care of.

"Um this is where I need to go thanks," Genis said as they approached the entrance to the ranch.

"Here? But this is the ranch it's dangerous!" Lloyd said looking at Genis as if he had gone mad.

"Yeah you can't go alone in there! Its way too dangerous," Seth said worriedly.

"But I have too,"

"Then I will come with you," Seth said sternly.

"Me too," Lloyd added.

"But-"

"No buts. Now let's go," Lloyd said confidently striding towards the ranch. Genis sighed following him with Seth right behind him.

"This way," Genis said leading them towards the side gate. They could see many humans in dirty brown clothes doing work. Genis stopped near they gate where an old women with gray hair stood, her back to the gate. "Marble it's me Genis," he whispered to her.

The old women turned around and smiled as she saw Genis. Slowly she walked over to him. "Genis it's good to see you. Are these your friends?" she asked as she noticed Seth and Lloyd.

"Yes this is Lloyd," he pointed to him, "and Seth," he pointed to Seth.

"So you're Seth. Genis told me a lot about you. But he never told me how handsome you were," she smiled as both Genis and Seth blushed.

"Um thank you ma'am," said the still blushing Seth.

"Is that an ex-sphere?" Lloyd asked Marble noticing her hand.

"Well I don't know they put it on me when I first got here,"

"It is but it doesn't have a key crest. Those can be dangerous," Lloyd said thoughtfully.

"Really how do we get a key crest for it?" Genis asked worried.

"I bet my dad can make one,"

"Really?"

"Yeah of-," Lloyd was cut of by one of the Desians screaming over to Marble.

"You, Old Woman, what are you doing slacking off get back here now?" A Desian yelled over at Marble.

"Quick Genis you have to get out of here," Marble said turning around to face the Desians coming towards her, "I was just resting my old bones."

"Come on Genis let's go!" Lloyd said running behind some bushes.

"I can't just leave Marble!" Genis said angrily.

"If we get caught we'll all be in trouble we have to go Genis," Seth said pleadingly. But as Genis refused to move Seth picked him up in his arms and carried the blushing boy of towards the bushes. They watched in silence as the Desians began to whip old Maple.

"We have to do something," Genis said.

"I know listen see those cliffs on both sides? Lloyd can climb this one over here and I'll climb the one over there. Then Genis can shoot fireballs at the Desians and it'll look like Lloyd did it. Then I can shoot at them with an arrow so they won't know where to go. Then Genis can run and Lloyd and I will follow him," said Seth.

"Great idea ok let's do it," Lloyd said and immediately started to climb the cliffs.

"Be careful Seth," Genis whispered to him.

"You too," and with that Seth ran and climbed up the cliffs.

Seth gave a silent cue to Genis and at the same time they sent there attack. Genis's spell hit dead on and burned some of the Desians backs. Seth's arrow flew straight into the heart of one of the Desians. They flew around in rage

"Who did that!" one of them yelled.

"Look up there," another pointed over to that places where Lloyd and Seth were standing. Genis took this as his time to run and quickly tried to leave. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention to where he was running and tripped on a root and fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

"There's another one behind the bushes!" a third Desian yelled.

"Genis!" Seth gasped. In several graceful jumps he was on the ground where Genis had fallen. "Genis get up Lloyd can't hold them off forever," he whispered urgently. Genis nodded and quickly ran down towards Iselia.

Seth got up and ran over to help Lloyd, arrows flying as he ran. Eventually all the Desians were either unconscious, dead, or terribly wounded. With that done the two friends ran back to where Genis was waiting for them.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ruin the plan!" Genis said apologizing constantly.

"Genis it's all right," Lloyd tried to say but Genis wasn't listening.

Seth then put his finger on Genis's lips silencing him as he blushed. "It's ok Genis we're fine," Seth smiled warmly at him.

"I think I had better go now," Lloyd said and bid them goodbye.

"Ok let's get back home," Seth said and grabbed a blushing Genis's hand and brought him back to Iselia.

Lloyd was walking quietly back towards his house. He reached it quickly and called for his father. Lloyd lived in a small house with many flowers and a small river running next to it. His house was small with three rooms, one on the bottom floor and two bedrooms on the top with a porch. In the back was a small gravestone where Lloyd's mother was buried.

No one answered Lloyd's call so he reckoned that Dirk was inside. He walked into the small house and saw his father sitting at the table.

"Hey Dad," Lloyd said greeting him.

"Hello son," Dirk replied.

"Um Dad could you maybe make a key crest for me?" he asked.

"Well I could but what for?" he asked suspiciously narrowing his eyes.

"Um there was this person I met and she had an ex sphere but no key crest so I kind of volunteered that you would make one for her," Lloyd said praying his dad wouldn't see through his lie.

"You lying," Lloyd looked down, "Dwarven Vow #7 Lying is the first step to thievery. Now tell me who is it for," he said sternly.

Lloyd sighed, "It's a woman we met at the Desian Ranch."

"You know it's dangerous there! You're not supposed to go there!"

"But I had to help her! I can't believe you won't help!" Lloyd yelled and stomped up to his room.

Dirk sighed.

It was that night that Collete, Genis, and Seth came to visit Lloyd.

"Hi Lloyd," they all said as they saw him outside. He greeted them and they began to talk for this would probably be the last time they could do this for a while.

"Lloyd um could I talk to you alone?" Collete asked.

"Sure of course," Lloyd said and got up with Collete and headed towards the top porch.

"Oooooooooooooooooooh," Seth said childishly.

"Shut up," Lloyd said and Collete blushed.

On the porch Collete turned to face Lloyd, "Lloyd I am going to leave at noon tomorrow And I want you to come and watch," she said looking down.

"Of course I'll be there," then for the second time it struck him, "It's you birthday! I forgot to make the necklace! I'll make it tomorrow I promise!"

"Thank you Lloyd," Collete said. And then the two just stood there staring at the sky.

Back down on the ground with Seth and Genis the two were sitting on a log in an awkward silence. A cold wind suddenly blew through the clearing in the forest. Genis shivered in the cold.

"I told you to bring a jacket," Seth said worried to him.

"_You_ didn't,"

"But I'm not cold,"

Genis pouted in the cold air and hugged himself tightly to keep warm. Not realizing what he was doing Seth moved over closer to Genis and pulled the younger boy onto his lap and placed his arms around him. Genis blushed a deep shade of red.

"Better?" Seth asked.

"Y-yes t-thank you," Genis said still blushing.

It was then that Seth realized what he had just done and began to blush furiously. _Maybe I should tell him how I feel,_ he thought as he looked down and looked at the ivory hair in front of him. He began to open his mouth but his courage failed him. It was so peaceful and romantic that he didn't want to ruin the moment if Genis didn't like him any more. Both the boys blushing soon stopped and they sat there in a comfortable silence staring at the sky.

Back with Lloyd and Collete the two had looked down to see Genis on Seth's lap.

"Hey think they told each other how they feel?" Collete asked Lloyd in a whisper.

"Nah I don't think so I heard most of what they said so I doubt it,"

"It's really obvious though I can't believe they didn't realize it," Collete giggled, "I mean even you realized it Lloyd."

"Yeah I know- hey!" Lloyd said loudly. Collete continued to giggle and they two headed down to where Genis and Seth sat.

"You two look comfortable," Lloyd said smirking.

The two jumped slightly at his voice and blushed furiously, "Genis was… he was cold so"-

Lloyd cut him off, "Suuuure."

Before Lloyd could make any more comments Collete interjected, "I think we should go home know its getting late." Genis hopped off of Seth's lap, much to his disappointment, and bid good bye to Lloyd. They all said good bye and went back to the village where they went to sleep. Lloyd however stayed up at his house for a bit longer and then fell asleep.

The next morning Collete was set off with a big celebration. Seth and Genis looked out for Lloyd but they didn't see him anywhere. After the crowd died down they still hadn't seen Lloyd. The three friends had decided to meet at Seth's, and now Genis's, house after Collete had left and the two boys though Lloyd might have been there. However they soon saw a carefree Lloyd walking into the town.

"Where were you Lloyd? You missed Collete!" Genis shouted angrily at Lloyd.

"W-what she said she was leaving at noon!"

"Maybe she didn't want you to see her leave," Seth stated calmly. "Let's go back home now though there's no point in standing out here." And so he led them back to his house. The house wasn't very big. It had one room which served as a kitchen/dining area and one bedroom and bathroom. A second bed had been put in there so Genis could sleep along with all of Genis's stuff. There was a small table with four chairs and a small cooking area. The one thing that stood out most though was that all of the walls were covered in book cases. Seth loved books more then anything else except Genis, though no one knew of this.

"Hey what's this?" Genis said pointing to a note on the table. "It's addressed to… Lloyd." He said reading the top part. Lloyd grabbed it and read it out loud.

_Dear Lloyd,_

_I'm sorry that I lied to you but I had too. I didn't want you _

_to have to bear the sadness if you saw me leaving. I hope _

_you have a great life Lloyd and hope that you won't hate_

_me for what I have done. Don't forget me._

_Collete_

"It kind of sounds like she won't come back…" Lloyd said curiously. Seth suddenly gasped.

"Oh no oh no oh no!" he cried frantically and immediately started searching through the many bookshelves for a book. Finally he pulled back with a large book in his hand titled The History of Sylvarant. "Oh I can't believe I didn't realize this!"

"What is it?" the other two asked simultaneously as Seth flipped frantically through the pages.

"Look here," he said as he found the page he wanted and he read aloud, "'After the journey of Salvation is completed the Chosen One then becomes an angel.' I never thought much of it but that could mean she would go up to heaven and she won't come back!"

Lloyd looked at him in shock. It was screams that finally snapped him out of it. Genis rushed to the window and saw screaming people running and flames and Desians. "The Desians are attacking the town!"

"We have to help," Lloyd said and grabbed his wooden swords. Genis and Seth ran to there room for there weapons. Seth put on his gauntlets, which covered the back of his hand but left his palm and fingers unclothed, and slung his quiver over he shoulder, his bow in his left hand. Genis grabbed his kendama and the two followed Lloyd to the entrance of town.

There stood several Desians and a man that seemed to be in charge. He had blue hair and a large metal thing on his arm. The man started to speak, "I am Forcystus One of the Desian Grand Cardinals." His voice was cold and cruel.

"Please why are you doing this we have a treaty with you and your ranch?" The mayor asked him scared.

"Because you didn't hold up you part of the bargain!" he roared. "A boy in red attacked us along with an elf in green."

"Forcystus sir," a Desian saluted him, "The two boys they are over there," he pointed over to Lloyd and Seth. The villagers looked over at them.

"You two will now pay for what you did!" Forcystus said cruelly. "Send her in." A monstrous being dragged itself towards the boys. It was very tall with its eyes covered. Its skin was pale green and was covered weakly by a tunic. Its long arms dragged across the ground and it made to attack Seth.

"Fireball!" Genis shouted and fire erupted from his kendama and hit the monster. The other two boys got into battle positions. Lloyd continually smacking the monster with his wooden swords didn't do much.

"Augh," he grunted as he was hit by an arm. He stood up quickly, "Demon Fang!" wave of energy hit the monster and it howled in agony. Seth waited until the monster had stopped moving and took aim.

"Speed arrow!" he let the arrow fly and it flew straight into the monster's heart. It shrieked in pain and made one last attempt to attack Genis. It was about to swipe at him but it seemed to stop itself and flung itself onto Forcystus.

"Get off me you wench!" he shouted.

"G-Genis you must run!" the creature said in an oddly familiar, yet mangled, voice.

Genis's eyes widened, "M-Marble?"

"You were like a grandson to me. You made these old bones happy. But you must go… Seth take care of him,"

Seth nodded. Genis started to cry and Seth held him tightly whispering soothing words into his ears. "You monster how could you?" Lloyd shouted as Forcystus put the final blow on Marble.

"Well I will leave your village in peace for now," He said and left quickly with his Desians.

"How could you two go to the ranch you know it's forbidden?" The mayor shouted angrily. "You two are now banished from this village."

"Sir isn't that a little too harsh there just children?" one of the villagers asked. But the mayor was filled with rage and wouldn't listen. "You have 10 minutes to get your things and leave.

"If you banish them then you have to banish me too!" Genis said suddenly tears still falling out of his eyes.

"No don't..." Seth was saying but Genis cut him off.

"It's my fault you were banished,"

"Fine then you too are banished Genis," The mayor said angrily. He quickly left in a fit or rage.

"Lloyd we'll meet you at the edge of the forest. Go to your place and get some things. We're going to find Collete," Seth said and he pulled Genis back home to get there things. Lloyd picked something up from the ground and went back to his place.

Sorry it took so long to update but I started a new story Kingdom Hearts: A Story Retold and I'm trying to update every other week with this story and then that one the weeks in-between. OK so review please!


	3. Triet

Thank you guys for all of the reviews. Keep sending in all of those characters. I will try to use all of them but I might not be able to use some of them. I am going to have to change this character just a bit though so she fits a bit better. Anyway on to the story. Oh I don't know if they had running water in the game but in this story they do. I mean I'm pretty sure they did but…. Just in case. Oh and they have like normal lights not just candels. Oh and I just made up the names of the books so don't go looking for them.

Oh and apparently some people didn't quite understand what I meant by Seth and Genis not realizing they liked each other. coughRencough What I meant was that they knew that they liked each other but they didn't know the other liked him… That was confusing its like Genis knows he likes Seth but he doesn't know Seth likes him. Just wanted to make that clear for those people. coughRencough

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Seth.

A Tale of Two worlds

Ch. 3 Triet

Seth and Genis met Lloyd by the edge of Iselia Forest.

"I can't believe we got banished from Iselia," Genis said sadly.

"Yeah it sucks," Lloyd said. They headed towards the southern part of the Isshan continent, towards the Triet region. Seth and Lloyd were both carrying a pack. Lloyd had brought his dog Noishe with him where they put the packs which had clothes, food, a map, a compass, and some books Seth brought. Noishe was a very large white dog with bluish green spots on him. He had extremely large ears and was terrified of monsters.

The group walked for a until noon, luckily not encountering monsters as they usually stayed clear of the paths, and sat down for lunch.

"Ok we have some sliced chicken and bread…," Seth said looking through his pack.

"Chicken sandwiches it is," Lloyd said. Quietly they eat put together a sandwich and put ate slowly.

"We're going to need to get more food," Seth pointed out and it was true this food would only last them about two more days. Genis pulled out the map from Seth's pack.

"Um… look Tienna is only about a days walk from here," he pointed out, "We can get supplies there!" The group agreed and packed up there things to head out for the town. The rest of the day passed without any interruption and then the next day to until about an hours walk from the city in a decent sized clearing. They were walking until Seth suddenly stopped. He put out his arm to stop Genis and grabbed Lloyd from the back as he was walking behind Lloyd.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked loudly.

"Shh. I thought I heard something," Seth whispered. A wind blew across the clearing and Genis listened intently and heard rustling in the leaves surrounding the clearing. Seth and Lloyd grabbed there weapons. Genis grabbed his and they stood back to back. Suddenly Noishe shot away into the forest. The rustling grew louder and from every direction monsters jumped out into the clearing. There were at least twelve monsters. Seven were wolfs and the other five were tentacle plants.

"There are too many!" Seth shouted.

"We won't be able to take them all," Genis said worriedly. The wolves snarled loudly and Seth moved over to protect Genis more. The monster's suddenly jumped out attacking them. Out of the blue a voice yelled something loudly.

"Slumber song!" a female voice yelled from behind the ring of monsters. A soft melody played through the clearing from what seemed like a harp. As soon as the sound hit there ears the three boys began to feel drowsy. It hit the monster much harder however. The monsters almost instantly stopped attacking and fell into a deep sleep.

"Woah who did that?" Lloyd said rather loudly. He was instantly shushed by someone putting a hand over his mouth.

"Shush you. Do you want them to wake up?" the same female voice from before said. Lloyd quieted down and the girl led them to out of the clearing and a bit closer to the town. She sat down and motioned for the others to do the same. This mysterious girl had pale aqua hair pulled into a tight bun. Her eyes were the same color but covered by red glasses which she periodically pushed up onto her nose with her index finger. She had a pale aqua green shirt and long skirt on and she sat neatly with her back up straight. On her back was the harp she had been playing earlier and she had a small dagger on her waist. She was probably only a bit older then Seth and Lloyd but her appearance made her seem older. "Well aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh sorry, I'm Seth Wright," Seth said sitting down.

"I'm Genis Sage," Genis said sitting beside Seth.

"And I'm Lloyd Irving," Lloyd said sitting opposite the girl.

"It's very nice to meet you," the girl said, "I am Melody O'Connell. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you so much for saving us," Genis said politely.

"Ooh you're so adorable! Think nothing of it!" she exclaimed excitedly and wrapped her arms around Genis. Seth got a look of jealousy on his face. Melody pulled back from the slightly flustered Genis. "If I may ask what were you doing out here in the first place?"

"We were heading towards Triet. But we need to stop at Tienna for supplies," Seth explained.

"Oh I live in Tienna I can bring you there. You can stay with me for the night! I was just collecting some plants for some patients of mine. I'm a psychiatrist," she said quickly.

Seth was about to protest but Lloyd cut in, "Yeah that would be great!" Seth sighed in defeat and nodded his head.

"Well then I think we should get going lot's to do before we go," Melody said while getting up. "Oh I have patients too…," she added as an afterthought. Seth rolled his eyes. She headed towards the town and they arrived in about a half-hour. They met Noishe at the entrance to the city and left him at a nearby stable to be taken care off.

People waved to Melody as she passed by. It was rather annoying to Seth at least to be constantly stopped by someone. The other two didn't mind that much.

"Oh look it's a food store we should get supplies there!" Genis said pointing out the store.

"Come on Genis let's go get some food," Seth grabbed Genis's hand and began to lead him into the store. "Lloyd why don't you and Melody buy some blankets and stuff," Seth suggested.

"Ok sure,"

"Let's meet at my office across the street ok?" Melody said pointing to a small blue building. Seth nodded and headed into the store with Genis. The two got enough food for several days, a bit more then it would be to get to Triet just in case.

Seth and Melody had just gotten to her office and were in the process of entering it when Seth and Genis met them there.

"Did you finish?" Melody asked. Then not waiting for an answer, "That's great but I have a patient now so please make yourself at home." She walked them over to a room off of the hallway and into a small office. She left quickly afterwards.

The room was a decent size and obviously an office. It had wooden floors and a dark red paint on the walls. There was one window over looking the street. There were shelves of books on the walls and a painting stood behind her wooden desk. A tall chair was perched behind the desk and some crystal items were on the desk. One was a small goose and another some kind of bird in flight.

"Look at all the books!" Seth said excitedly and ran over to the shelves and started to pull out random books.

"Oh joy books," Lloyd said sarcastically. Seth stuck his tongue out at him and Genis slapped him on the head.

Genis walked over and looked at the books Seth was holding, "They're all about psychiatry…"

"Yeah I guess. That stinks I don't like to read text books and stuff like that," Seth said disappointedly. Ten minutes passed and Lloyd was sitting in a chair very bored while Seth was desperately checking every book to see if any of them weren't like a textbooks. Genis had now picked up the crystal bird and was studying it a bit.

All of a sudden the door burst open with Melody in the doorway. Genis jumped a bit and accidentally dropped the bird.

Melody gasped and stalked over to Genis slightly angry. "You should not have been touching that!" her voice was louder then usual.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-," Genis was cut off by Melody slapping her hand across Genis's head. A small whimper escaped Genis's lips. Seth glared angrily at her. He roughly put the books on the desk and angrily stalked over to Melody who had raised her hand again.

Seth roughly grabbed her hand, "Don't you touch him again," he said menacingly. She lowered her hand and Seth let go. She pushed her glasses up onto her nose, "Yes, well… I was going to say that I'll be making dinner and it will be done in about ten minutes." With that she left through the door.

"Geez overprotective?" Lloyd asked sarcastically. Lloyd ignored him and walked over to Genis.

"Are you ok did she hurt you?" He asked him

"No I'm fine. Thank you," Genis said looking blushing slightly.

"Good," Seth smiled and went back to searching through the books. Ten minutes past with Lloyd groaning about how hungry he was every second.

"Augh what's taking so long?"

"God shut the hell up Lloyd!" yelled Seth his temper finally snapping. Lloyd went quiet and Melody entered the room.

"All right dinner! Come this way," she had gained back her perkiness. She led them to a room in the opposite of the room. Like the rest of the house it had wooden floors and dark red walls. There were small wooden tables in the corners with a plant on each one. There was a large chandelier in the center of the wooden table. There were six seats at the table four of them had a plate of pasta with a fork at them. Melody sat at the head of the table. To her right was Seth and next to him Genis. Lloyd sat across from Seth.

"So what do you need to do in Triet?" Melody asked as they began to eat.

Lloyd who was shoveling food into his mouth answered, "We have to go see the cho-,"

Genis cut him off, "Our friend in Triet. She left Iselia a few days ago and we have to meet her there." Lloyd unaffected by Genis cutting him off continued eating.

"Oh that's nice," Melody replied. They finished eating ten minutes later. Seth looked out the window at the sky. Slowly it was darkening as night fell upon the world.

"We had better get to sleep we have a long journey ahead of us," Seth suggested and stood up from the table.

"Oh yes of course," She stood up and clapped her hands together, "Well please follow me." She left the room and went back into the hallway. Melody led them up the stairs to another hallway with three doors. "I only have to rooms. But one has two twin beds. These are the ones," She pointed to two doors across from each other. She opened one room and Seth briefly saw one bed before Lloyd hurled himself inside it.

"I call this one goodnight!" he said and closed the door quickly. He smirked when the door closed and thought to himself _This should get them to tell each other hopefully._

Melody bid the others goodnight and went into her own bedroom which was at the end of the hallway. Seth and Genis entered there bedroom and looked around. Immediately noticing the bookshelf in the room Seth practically flew over to it. "Ooooh look! _The Immortal Being_ and _Server_!" Seth exclaimed practically glowing. Genis laughed. He knew how much Seth loved books. In fact from what he knew the only thing that could take his attention away from a book was Genis… _I like him so much…_

Genis tore his eyes away from, the know reading, Seth to look at the room. Again it was all red with wooden floors. There was a bedside table between the two beds, which were placed in the center of the room. The book case, which Seth was still at, was on the wall across from what was probably a bathroom. On closer inspection the door in fact said bathroom. "Did she really have to put it there?" he muttered. "Seth I'm going to go take a shower," he told him.

Seth lifted his head from the book he was reading and flashed a smile over at Genis, "All right I'll take one later. It will probably be a few days until we get another chance to. I just hope Lloyd takes one too," he added with a smile. Genis giggled silently.

"Just make sure you take one ok?"

"Ok ok I will,"

Genis entered the bathroom and sighed. He knew Seth would forget while he was reading. Whenever Seth would get into a book it was like he was in another world on that only Genis could bring him back from. Surprisingly the bathroom wasn't red but a light shade of blue. The shower curtain was blue and the walls a light sky blue. There was a blue marble sink and golden faucets. They were just painted gold but if anyone else saw it they would probably think it was real. Finally there was a white toilet.

Genis pushed his hair out of his eyes and began to undress himself. With just his boxers on he realized he had forgotten to grab clothes. Quickly he dashed out to the bedroom. Seth looked up from his book and, seeing Genis standing there in just his light blue boxers, immediately blushed a deep red and hid behind his book. Genis himself blushed even deeper then Seth, he had forgotten Seth was in the room. "Um I-I forgot to get c-clothes," he said and quickly grabbed them from the pack and ran back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Oh my god I can't believe I did that!" he said still blushing. "Ok just calm down," he took a few deep breathes and finally stripped himself of his boxers and went into the shower.

"Oh my god I can't believe that just happened!" Seth said practically squealing. Still sitting in the same spot when Genis had entered he had put down the book. "Ok just calm down or he'll know I like him," he took a few breathes and went back to his book as he heard the water get turned on.

A while later Genis exited the bathroom, fully clothed, to find Seth still reading. Judging from where he was in the book he had only put it down once for only a bit. _Probably when I came out oooooh._ Walking over to Seth he tried to act normal which he, thankfully, did.

"Um you can take your shower now," Genis said a bit of nervousness shown in his voice.

"Ok I will later," Seth said, again trying to act normal, his nose still in the book.

"No you are going to take one now or you never will," Genis told him sternly.

"Yes I will I promise!"

"No you'll forget while you're reading!" Genis quickly grabbed the book Seth was reading holding it out of reach, subconsciously holding his thumb in the page.

"But!" Seth complained, pathetically reaching out to get the book back.

"No go on take a shower," Seth sighed and got his clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Seth took a quick shower so he could get back to his book, which he had almost finished seeing as it wasn't that long. He entered the bedroom to see his book lying on the bed with a bookmark in it. Genis was already fast asleep on the other bed.

He walked over to the side of Genis's bed. _He's so beautiful_. Seth reached out and pushed a strand of ivory hair out of Genis's face. He strode over to the light switch and flicked it off keeping the bedside light on and began to finish his book.

After breakfast the next morning they all bid good-bye to Melody.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay," Genis said politely.

"Oh it was nothing. Good luck finding your friend," She called back to them as they lead Noishe out of the town. "Ok we have to go south from here,"

"We should hit the desert by nightfall right?" Seth asked him.

"Umm yup,"

"Great let's go!" Lloyd shouted excitedly. And so night fell and by then they could see the mountains surrounding the desert up close and the grass was gradually turning into sand. And so they set up camp and went to sleep. The sun burned hotly on Seth's skin as it woke him up.

"Ugh it's so hot and we're barely in the desert…," he said lazily sitting up. The heat always made him lazy and not want to do anything but sit. It would even stop him from reading. He stretched lazily the effects of the heat already hitting him full on. "Lloyd wake up," he kicked the other boy in the gut.

"Ow!" Lloyd bolted up. "What the hell was that for?"

"I had to wake you up," he said simply. Seth walked over to the sleeping Genis and knelt down on the mixture of grass and sand, "Hey Genis time to wake up." Seth gently shook the younger boy.

"How come you wake him up nicely but kick me?" Lloyd asked angrily.

"Because," Lloyd sulked over the Noishe to wake him up and make some breakfast.

Genis's eyes slowly opened and focused on Seth's face in front of him. "Is it morning already?"

"Yup and its really hot today too," Seth got up to help with breakfast. As they sat and ate, sandwiches, they began to discuss there trip.

"Well we should reach Triet in by nightfall," Genis said as he placed the map down in front of him.

"Good I'm glad the desert isn't that large," Seth said happily.

And so the day passed slowly and Triet finally came into view at twilight. The three boys and Noishe walked slowly into the town. Genis, being forced by Seth, was on top of Noishe and had fallen asleep. Triet was a small town surrounding a large oasis. It was probably the only town in the desert. Many of the houses were made of wood with large overhangs in front where people would sell things. There was a large inn and in front of it a little place where horses stayed. They two boys led Noishe to that place and tied him up there so he wouldn't leave.

"We have enough money for the Inn right?" Lloyd asked Seth.

Seth grabbed the bag with the gald in it and checked. "We should. We'll ask people if they've seen Colette in the morning," Lloyd nodded sleepily and went into the Inn. Seth grabbed the bag that was left and slung it around his back. Carefully, as not to wake him, Seth picked up Genis in his arms cradling the younger boy against his chest. He carefully made his way to the door of the Inn. "Oh damn I can't open the door," he cursed quietly. Both hands were busy holding Genis and he couldn't reach out for the door. With his feet he knocked on the door and Lloyd opened it.

"Great load of help you are," he muttered darkly and walked right past Lloyd.

"Well at least I got us a room,"

"Good which one," Seth sighed struggling to climb the stairs. Lloyd ran past him into the first room at the top of the staircase. Seth sighed. Eventually he made it inside the room. There were three beds to one side of the room with a closet at one end. Beside the door was a small desk and a window was across from the beds. Next to the last bed was a door leading to what Seth assumed to be a bathroom.

At the first bed he saw the Lloyd had already falled asleep not bothering to change into the clothes, the inns always supplied, to sleep in. At the second bed he placed Genis down and blushed at the thought of changing him. He decided against it and fell onto the third bed immediately falling asleep.

The next morning after breakfast the three boys had asked around town if anyone had seen Colette, Raine, or Kratos. After an hour of they had no luck. None of the vendors or townspeople had seen hide or hair of them. It was then that they fell across two vendors. One that sold weapons the other books. Seth, of course, ran over to the vendor that sold books as soon as he saw it. Lloyd ran over to the weapons vendor.

Genis decided to follow Seth to the book vendor. As he got there he saw that Seth had grabbed several books in his arms and was rapidly adding more. "Seth we don't have enough money for all of those. We need to save it."

"But Genis I've already read all of the ones I brought a ton of times," Seth whined.

"We need to save money,"

"Just one? Pleeeeeeease?" Seth begged.

"All right just one," Genis said giving in.

"Yay you're the best Genis!" Seth exclaimed happily and hugged the elf. Genis blushed and turned away to hide it as Seth let go. Seth immediately turned to the vendor and took a while to pick out a book to buy. Eventually he picked a thick one and paid for it. It was then that Lloyd ran over to them happily. "Did they have anything good?" Seth asked him as he clutched his book tightly to his chest.

"Yeah they had these great swords and they were really cheep..,"

"Oh no, you didn't did you?" Genis said angrily.

"So I bought them,"

"Lloyd we needed that money!"

"Yeah but I mean I can't go on forever just smacking monsters with wooden swords," The two elves sighed but they had to agree Lloyd wasn't much help with just wooden blades. And he couldn't use Demon Fang all the time since it took mana to use and, being a human instead of an elf, he didn't have nearly as much as Seth and Genis did. Genis however had a lot more then Seth did since he had a higher intelligence and the amount of mana someone had depended on there intelligence. But even if Lloyd were an elf he still wouldn't have much mana.

"Well I guess it's ok since you do need it," Seth said while reading the back of his book.

"Seth do you need arrows?" Genis asked. Seth quickly checked his quiver. "Nope I still have a bunch."

It was then they heard screaming. They turned around and saw several Desians running at them.

I'm sorry this took so long to put up but I had finals to study for and my computer crashed when this was nearly done and I had to re-write it all. The next chapter should hopefully be up in like two weeks after the update to Kingdom Hearts: A Story Retold. Again I'm so sorry.


	4. The First Seal

Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe I'm working on this already! lol I mean I just updated like a few days ago but my Kingdom Hearts story practically wrote itself. I can't believe my border lines keep disappearing first the asterix and now the dashes maybe I'll try O's next.

Disclaimer: I only own Seth

A Tale of Two Worlds

Ch. 4 The First Seal

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Desians were close to them and the boys ran the other way right into the hands of more Desians.

"Let us go!" Genis said squirming.

"Shut it you we have orders to capture you," one of the Desians said roughly kicking Genis.

"Don't touch him!" Seth snarled angrily. The Desians just ignored him. "He didn't do anything let him go now and we'll come quietly,"

"Seth, don't," Genis said worriedly.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd whispered angrily.

"Well he never said we needed him," one said thoughtfully.

"Fine he can stay but you better come quietly!" a second one said. The Desian that was holding Genis let him go. Genis scrambled to his feet and ran away saying in his head he would get help which Seth knew he would. The Desians lead the boys out of Triet and to their base which was located behind a single large mountain near Triet. The base was a large domed shaped building hidden in the shadow of the mountain.

"All right you gotta wear these or else," one of the Desians said while blindfolding both boys.

"Why?" Lloyd asked annoyed at being temporarily blinded.

"Because now be quiet," The Desians and there now blinded captives entered the building. The door, as Seth noted, opened with a swishing sound that was different from what he was used to. They walked for a few minutes before they were roughly thrown into two separate cells. Seth immediately pulled of his blindfold and looked around him in wonder. Everything was some kind of metal and looked really technologically advanced. The professor said something about this but Seth couldn't remember it. Magi-technology! That was the word.

The Desians had left and Seth looked around his cell. There were bars in the front and a small bed next to him that was really all there was. He did note that there was some kind of device near one end of the cell on the outside which looked like a little slot for something to be swiped through. He sat on the bed grumpily not being able to do anything to the guard, who was pacing in front of the cells, as his weapons had been taken.

"OWW what was that?" The Desian suddenly yelled in pain. Seth looked up and saw the Desians face was burned a bit. Then he remembered Lloyd still had the Sorcerer's Ring. "Damn kid," The Desian went off muttering to the medical center to fix up his wound. Little did he know he walked a bit too close to Seth who snatched a card from his pocket. As soon as the door closed behind the Desian he reached out and swiped the card through the slot near his cell. The bars rose up into the ceiling.

"Yes it worked!" Seth said triumphantly.

"Good now get me outta here!" Lloyd said angrily thinking Seth had forgotten about him.

"Calm down," Seth swiped the card through the slot by Lloyd's prison. The bars raised and Lloyd jumped out.

"Now we just need to find a way out of here," They were in a hallway with several doors there was also a small room with desks and chairs at the left end.

"There are our weapons!" Seth said excitedly and grabbed his bow and quiver.

"Yay my swords!" Lloyd grabbed his new blades and put them back onto his belt. Seth sighed. "Um, how do we get out of here?"

"We just try doors I guess…," Seth opened the door at the end of the hallway. There was a large structure in the center and a smaller one near the door. There were blue two blue columns one either side of the room. Lloyd walked over to the smaller mechanism and the Sorcerer's Ring started to glow and change from red to a light bluish color.

"Whoa what happened?" Seth just shrugged.

"Try shooting it," Lloyd did as he was told and a ball of electricity shot out and headed straight for a pillar.

"Cool!" Lloyd said. The ball struck and electricity shot up through the pillar and it started to glow. A light that was beside the other door in the room light up. While the other stayed dull.

"I bet that door is locked. Lloyd shoot the other pillar,"

"Why?" Lloyd asked densely.

"Just do it," Muttering darkly Lloyd shot the pillar. It lit up along with the second light lit. "The door is open come one Lloyd." The two youths ran out of the room into a T-shaped hallway. It was then that they saw resistance. Apparently when the guard had come back he let everyone know that the prisoners had escaped. There were several Desians standing in the hallway.

"There they are!" one of them yelled. The five Desians turned around and ran at them. All five had whips in their hands.

"Time to break in your new swords," Seth said while raising an arrow to his bow. He wanted to finish this fight quickly and get to Genis. He let the arrow fly running straight into the head of the first Desian. He was dead before he hit the floor. Seth sliced through the whip of a second one. It was then Seth noticed something he knew he could concentrate his mana and use a new ability. It was odd for some reason an ex-gem could let you harness your mana and use special attacks. They would also let you know by a feeling. Seth had had his since as long as he could remember.

"Fire arrow!" As Seth let his arrow fly the tip burst into flames. The flaming arrow flew into the chest of one of the Desians. He fell in agony to the floor as flames consumed him.

"Nice!" Lloyd said. Seth just smirked. Lloyd sliced the Desian he was fighting in half and blood spilled onto the floor. There were two left standing side by side running at Seth. He turned his bow on its side and knocked two arrows into it. The arrows flew out into their heads. They fell to the ground.

The flames which were still burning blocked the path that lead to a staircase. Instead they headed straight, stepping over the bloody corpses, to the door at the end of the hallway. After going through several room and some dead ends they found a staircase that lead to a beautiful room. There was a bed and a desk and the floor was beautifully decorated with ravishing purples. Behind the desk was a man with blue hair. He was dressed in some kind of fancy armor.

"Ah Lloyd we have been looking for you," the mysterious man said.

"H-how do you know my name?" Lloyd asked freaked out.

"I know a lot about you-," he was cut off as the door slammed open.

"Seth! You're ok!" Seth spun around in time to be almost tackled by Genis. Genis looked up at Seth worry clear in his eyes.

"I'm fine don't worry," Seth said warmly.

"Colette, Professor, Kratos, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked? It was then Seth noticed that those three people were standing in the doorway.

"Are you really that dense?" Kratos said annoyed.

"We're here to save you!" Colette said.

"Lord Yuan!" the same man from the temple burst into the door with several guards flanking him. This time however he had a large red blade.

"Botta what are you doing here?" Yuan asked sternly.

"These people are dangerous they have killed countless soldiers," the man looked at the guards flanking him, "Go kill them!" The five guards ran at them. Kratos drew his sword and sliced the head off of the first one blood spraying like a fountain. Colette threw her chakram into the chest of one of the Desians. A third soldier ran at Genis. Quickly he started to cast a spell.

"Stone Blast!" Rocks, of a decent size, shot up from the ground slamming into the Desian. Unfortunately the rocks only bruised him a bit. As he ran forward he slashed at Genis. "Aaah!" Genis screamed in pain as the blade cut across his chest.

"Genis!" Raine, who had healed a wound Lloyd had gotten, and Seth, who had just shot a Desian, both shouted. Raine ran over to check on her brother and heal his wound with her magic.

"You Bastard!" Seth yelled angrily and shot the arrow straight through the Desians body. "Genis are you ok?" Seth asked as he kneeled by him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Raine had expertly healed his wound. His shirt however was torn and bloody.

"I think it best if we leave," Raine said. However it was rather impossible as Botta stood blocking the doorway.

"You will not leave here alive," Botta raised his sword above his head ready to strike.

"Enough!" Yuan said loudly. "Botta let them leave. You may leave for now but be sure we will eventually get you."

Taking the chance the group quickly ran through the door retracing their steps to get out of the base.

"That was close," Lloyd said as they entered Triet. It was late now and they were all headed towards the inn.

"And I still managed to keep this," Raine held out her hand and in it was what looked like some kind of damaged key crest and an ex-gem.

"Oh that reminds me!" Lloyd searched through his pocket he finally held out his hand to Genis. In his hand was an ex-gem complete with a key crest. "This was Marble's you should have it." Genis took the items into his hands.

"Lloyd how do I put it on?"

"Just place it on you hand it will go in by itself," Genis placed the key crest on his hand and it sank into the skin so that just the top of the gem could be seen. Meanwhile Lloyd had told he would fix the key crest of the Professor.

"This means we all will have one!" Colette said happily clapping her hands together. Seth sighed. Colette was her friend but she really was childish. He didn't know what Lloyd saw in her.

"It feels weird… Is it supposed to?" Genis asked Seth. He laughed lightly.

"Yup but you'll get used to it don't worry,"

"Perhaps we should get to the inn now it is rather late," Kratos said who was already walking away. They all headed towards the Inn and Seth brought the bags from Noishe into the inn.

"Ok we have three rooms. Genis and I will share one," Raine stated commandingly. She noticed Seth looked a little disappointed at this but she thought nothing of it. "Colette will have a room to herself. And you three will get the last one. They climbed the staircase and Seth searched through the bag with clothes and got out the stuff Genis had brought.

"Here Genis," Genis took the clothes and followed his sister their room. Seth walked into his room behind Kratos and Lloyd and flopped onto his bed promptly falling asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Morning came and the six travelers were eating breakfast.

"I believe the seal is somewhere around the Triet Ruins," Raine said while looking over a map. "This will be wonderful! I bet there is so much to be uncovered there!"

"Calm down Raine," Genis said. In his eyes she was making a scene.

"Then let us leave after breakfast," Kratos said. He had finished his breakfast already.

"But I'm still tired," Lloyd said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I guess we could wait a little bit after breakfast. Oh I know let's go shopping by the stalls!" Colette said liking her idea very much.

"Colette we really should save our money," Raine told her sternly.

"OK," she said disappointedly. Breakfast was over quickly and the group was on their way to the Ruins. The trip would only take two hours by foot and they reached it by about 11:00.

Before them lay the ruins of what seemed to be a large temple. Broken pillars and pieced of walls and ceilings littered the sand.

"How do we get in?" Lloyd said looking stumped.

"Oh! Over here! This way I think the entrance is here!" Raine called over from near a large slab of stone with some kind of stand next to it. She looked extremely excited and almost couldn't contain her glee.

They made their way over to her.

"See this stand? It had a recess in it in the shape of a hand. I bet that it has magi-technology! If Colette puts her hand here the door should open." Colette placed her hand in the recess and the slab of stone near them opened up revealing a staircase leading down. Just then Raine squealed extremely loudly like a giddy school girl. "Oh I wish I could study this."

"Geez she's like you when you find a good book Seth," Lloyd said smirking.

"It is not!" Seth said his lower lip jutting out past his top lip.

"Oh she can be so embarrassing!" Genis sighed in defeat after failing at trying to calm his sister down.

"Be thankful you have family to be embarrassed by," Seth said as they descended the staircase into the temple. Genis stopped complaining after that. As they gradually got lower it got steadily hotter until it was almost unbearable. They finally reached the stone hallway. It led to a large doorway which had a large room past it. There were many walkways and unlit torches in the room. At the very bottom of the room magma was flowing which explained the heat.

"I can't believe there is so much magma here," Colette said in amazement.

"Well it is the fire seal," Seth said sarcastically. Genis walked over to the edge of the platform they were on. "Genis be careful!"

"I'm fine. I bet if we could move this platform then we could get across here-aaah!" A large bird made of flames swooped down at Genis knocking off of the platform.

"Genis!" Raine and Seth cried.

"Oh no!" Colette and Lloyd screamed in dismay. Kratos said nothing but ran over to the place he had fallen along with the others. Seth had gotten to him just in time. He dived and managed to grab hold of Genis's hand.

"Just hold on ok? I won't let you fall," Seth said and started to pull Genis up. Kratos grabbed Genis's other hand and helped pull him up. They finally pulled him up onto the platform.

"Oh are you ok? I was so worried," Raine asked him anxiously.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine," Genis stuttered, quite shaken up. Everyone, except Seth, was crowding around Genis asking him if he was alright. He had let him self be pushed out of the way and was just standing there. He had been so scared. He didn't even think when he dived for Genis. The crowd around Genis broke up and they all kind of stared at Seth surprised he hadn't said anything.

Suddenly Seth walked over to where Genis was sitting. The younger elf looked up and saw tears welling up in Seth's eyes. Just then Seth dropped to his knees and pulled Genis into a tight embrace. "Oh thank Martel that you're safe! I was so worried," the tears finally falling free from the prison that was his eyes.

"It's alright I'm fine you saved me," Genis said trying to get the older boy to stop crying. Genis hated it when Seth cried or was hurt.

"I promise I'll always protect you, no matter what," Seth whispered. He finally let go of the other boy and when they both realized the others were staring at them started blushing furiously. No one seemed to want to say anything until Kratos spoke up.

"Perhaps we should take care of those birds," he suggested.

"Um yeah I-I'll get them," Seth said and took an arrow from its quiver. Luckily there weren't that many birds as he had started to run out of arrows. The first one he targeted was the one that had attacked Genis. The bird was circling above them waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Seth aimed carefully waiting for the time to shoot his arrow. The bird noticed Seth and dived bombed him. Seth shot the arrow and it flew through the bird killing it.

"Great shot Seth!" Genis shouted. Seth blushed.

"Good now could you shoot those other four birds? They look as if they will shoot us if we get near the edge." Raine asked.

"Yup they don't look too hard," Seth took aim and shot all four birds not missing once. "I've only got two arrows left…," he said checking his quiver.

"You should save them," Kratos said simply.

"Will you guys be ok without me?"

"Yeah we'll be fine don't worry," Colette said reassuringly.

"We never needed you anyway," Lloyd said smirking. Seth pouted and laughed when Genis hit Lloyd over the head.

"Alright I'll save my arrows," Seth said reluctantly. However he would use them without hesitation if Genis was in danger. However they couldn't move off of the platform they were on to the walkway near them because there was a large gap.

"How are we supposed to get across that?" Lloyd asked.

"That unlit torch looks odd. Try shooting it with the Sorcerer's Ring Lloyd," Genis suggested.

"Ok I guess…," Lloyd shot the Sorcerer's Ring at the torch, the ring had somehow turned back to normal after they left the Desian Base. Raine had suggested that there were many different machines used to change the Sorcerer's Ring but they only lasted a little while. The flames from the ring shot into the torch lighting it. A deep rumbling like an earthquake started.

Lloyd and Colette stumbled and fell to the ground. The others managed to stay up. As the shaking died down they saw that a platform was leading to the walkway. And so they made their way to the center of the room where the portal to the seal awaited, raising platforms as they went. There were many monsters but Seth managed not to use his arrows. The group finally made it to the portal and one by one they entered it into a large room with a shrine in it not unlike the one within the Church of Martel.

"Ok I guess I should pray here then," Colette said as she walked to the shrine.

"Wait Colette," Seth said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"We mustn't wait. The Chosen needs to pray," Kratos said angrily at Seth. Seth glared at him.

"There is a lot of mana here. An incredible amount,"

"Yes, I can sense it too," Raine said and Genis nodded as he could to.

"I don't sense anything," Colette said confused.

"You don't sense it 'cause your not an elf," Seth said warily.

"Yeah elves are more in-tune to nature then humans, much more actually," Genis said smartly.

"Yes we can sense changes in mana," Raine told them.

"And there is an enormous amount here," Seth said as Raine finished. At that moment a red light appeared above the shrine. It started to take form and changed into a giant red saber-toothed lion with flames going down its back.

"I told you there was a lot of mana and its coming from this monster!" Seth said knocking an arrow into this bow.

"Save the arrows unless we need them!" Kratos yelled as he blocked a swipe from the monster with his sword, as it had lunged at him. Seth put the arrow back into his quiver.

"Aqua Edge!" Small spinning blades of water shot out from around Genis and sliced the monster's front claws leaving several gashes. The monster turned onto Genis angrily. Snarling the monster opened its mouth its sharp teeth showing and billowing out from its mouth came red hot flames.

"Genis!" they all yelled. But Genis couldn't move he just stood there his eyes round reflected the flames as they came hurtling closer. It was all he could see until suddenly they were gone replaced by dark green and a warmth that would normally be pleasant if he weren't in this kind of situation. "Seth?" Genis whispered. Then the flames hit Seth's back. He bit back the scream that was yearning to be let out and instead held Genis tighter.

"Seth! Genis!" Colette yelled. Everyone stood dumbfounded and worried. All except Kratos, of course, he sliced the head off of the monster and stopped the flames. As the flames stopped the two boys came into view. Seth had his arms wrapped around Genis, who was miraculously unharmed. The back of Seth's shirt had been burnt off and his back was badly burned. All that was left of his bow, arrows, and quiver were the ashes on the ground. Seth slumped onto his knees as he let go of Genis.

"Seth! Are you ok?" Genis asked kneeling down worriedly.

"Yeah yeah I-I'm fine just a little burn," he smiled up reassuringly.

"A little burn! You're back is scorched!" Lloyd shouted amazed that he was able to still talk calmly after that.

"Yeah but my hair is fine," Seth grimaced as he stood up. And indeed his hair was fine. Not a single scorched piece of hair. His hair had fallen in-between himself and Genis so it didn't get burned.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Colette asked.

"For the last time yes,"

"Thank you so much for saving Genis Seth! But that monster was a Ktugach-," Raine was suddenly cut off by Lloyd.

"A what?"

"A Ktugach their flames can't be healed by magic it will have to heal on its own," Raine finished.

"Well that sucks," Seth said a little annoyed at finding this out.

"You should cover that wound or the sand will get in and it will get infected," Kratos suggested. Seth nodded and took of what was left of his shirt revealing his chest. His body really wasn't anything special but his chest had the lines of muscles being formed. Genis blushed a deep red and looked back to the ground until Seth put another shirt on. Unfortunately they had all left the rest of there clothes at the inn. However the sleeves were still attached to the front of his shirt so he put it one backwards to cover the wound.

Genis looked up and blushed again as he saw Seth's naked chest.

"That'll have to do for now," he looked up and blushed as he saw Genis staring at him.

"Well I guess I should pray now," Colette said as she walked towards the shrine. She knelt at the shrine and began to pray. As she prayed Remiel appeared.

"You have done well Colette. This seal is now unsealed. The angels shall now bestow upon you a gift," He raised his arms out to Colette and she began to float. The others stood in silence amazed at what they were seeing. And then Colette had suddenly grown wings.

"Oh wow!" they all breathed in amazement except for Kratos. Her wings were golden and translucent. Remiel set her down.

"I will see you at the water seal Colette my beloved daughter," And with that Remiel left.

"Wow those are so cool!" Genis said excitedly to Colette.

"Thanks!" she said happily, "And look I can put them away!" she concentrated a bit and the wings disappeared.

"That's awesome!" Seth said.

"I wish I had wings…," Lloyd said jealously.

"Yes yes well we had better be going now. We need to get Seth's wound attended to," Raine said reminding them. They left through the teleportation pad and got to the stairs which they immediately began to climb it. Seth was lagging behind a bit because of his wound Genis had slowed down to walk with him as he refused any help. They had almost reached the top of the staircase when Genis stopped.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't have to protect me! You got hurt and it was all my fault!" Genis said angrily.

"It wasn't your fault!" Seth said his expression stern. It softened as he continued to talk, "I promised you I would protect you and I never break my promises."

"But-," Genis started.

"Colette are you ok!" they heard Lloyd shout and the two ran up the rest of the steps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lets hope the O's work… I'm sorry it took so long to post this! But I had work, well technically its not work cause it's volunteer work but…, well anyway it took a lot of time away from me. I probably won't be able to update this story until August at the latest cause I am going on vacation. But hopefully I'll have my Kingdom Hearts story updated by then!


	5. Nighttime Kiss at Izoold

Thanks for the reviews guys! I just wanted to remind you that I said that chances are that if I put you're character in they wouldn't be traveling with them for an extended period. I mean cause its hard enough writing dialogue for like 6 characters at this point. I just wanted to say that. And to D.D.Z. I know I haven't put much stuff for you know Lloyd and the others 'cause this story is kind of supposed to you know follow Seth and Genis. I'll try to incorporate some scenes but you know don't hate me if I don't. And I guess I did make Lloyd a bit stupid sorry about that. ' And I'm only using the OoooO thingy's for the beginning and end of the chapter now. I'm so like annoying.

Disclaimer: I only own Seth

A Tale of Two Worlds

Ch. 5 Nighttime Kiss at Izoold

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoo

Colette was lying on the ground her head supported by a worried Raine.

"What happened?" Genis asked as the two emerged from the Temple.

"I don't know she just fainted," Lloyd said worriedly.

"I'm fine really… don't worry about me," Colette murmured weakly.

"You fainted for no reason I would think that was something to worry about," Seth said sarcastically.

"It is probably the strain from gaining wings," Kratos said assuredly.

"Yes most likely but for reference I will call this Angel Toxicossis," Raine said.

"Let us camp here for the night then," Kratos suggested. Seth looked up at the sky and saw that it was indeed twilight. They decided only to make a small fire for light considering it was incredibly hot.

Colette was feeling better an hour later and had wandered off for a bit followed by Lloyd.

"Hey you should have something to eat Colette. You didn't have anything for dinner either," Lloyd said as he joined her.

She smiled, "I really don't have much of an appetite. I'm sorry for worrying you Lloyd," she said.. Lloyd didn't really believe her but let it go. The two friends talked for a while.

At the camp Seth had already fallen asleep. He was lying on his back with one arm draped across his chest. Genis had turned over and was staring at him. Genis studied Seth's body. His body was built femininely for as long as he could remember. He never really gained any muscle or anything. But you really couldn't if you just practiced archery.

Genis turned over to the other side. He knew from experience he wouldn't get any sleep if he was turned towards Seth, let alone a half-naked Seth.

They had restocked their food supply at Triet and got Seth bandaged up. Seth also went to the smith for a new bow, quiver, and a bunch of arrows.

"Hello there how can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked kindly.

"Well I need a new bow, a quiver, and arrows," Seth said as he looked at the items he wanted.

"You look like a smart lad. I have these items. Powerful they are and infused with ancient elvan magic. O'course only elves can use 'em," he said whispering.

"Well since I am an elf I would like to see them," Seth said interested. The smith nodded and went into the back of his store. He quickly returned with a bow and quiver full of arrows in his arms.

"See the designs on this bow?" Seth looked and there were white and black designs interlocking. Seth nodded. "Well they r'present light and dark. If a person heart has more light the arrows will fly faster and farther. If he gots a dark heart then they'll hurt the person more."

He then held out the quiver. "This quiver will never run out of arrows," he said and demonstrated by pulling out three arrows. Three more of them took its place. Seth's eyes went wide in amazement.

"How much are they?" he asked.

"150 gald total," the smith said. Seth reluctantly handed over the money and strapped his quiver onto his back along with his new bow. He showed them to the others. Although Raine was angry at first that he had spent so much money she agreed that they would save it if he didn't need to buy any arrows.

The group had left the town after they had lunch at about noon. They headed towards Ossa Trail, which would in turn take them to Izoold where they would hopefully find a ship to take them to Palmacosta.

Again this trip took only two hours. The grass had finally returned to the ground leaving the sand behind them.

"Yay the grass is back!" Seth yelled happily.

"It's just grass Seth," Genis giggled.

"Yeah but that sand was getting annoying it kept getting in my shoes," Seth said kicking the grass happily.

Kratos sighed exasperatedly. He and Raine were in the front of the group leading the way. Seth and Genis were behind them followed by Lloyd and Colette who were much farther from the others.

"Oh their children let them be," Raine chastised.

"They don't seem like children," he muttered darkly. They had reached a large clearing in the mountain, which lead to the trail. The trail itself was rather small and you could only fit two people side by side on the trail without risk of them falling off of the mountain.

Suddenly there was a cloud of smoke accompanied by a loud crack. As the smoke disappeared there stood a girl the same age as Colette. She was dressed in purple ninja clothes. She had short black hair held in a ponytail and dark brown eyes.

"I found you Chosen!" She said she said trying to sound harsh but failing.

"Me?" Colette asked pointing to herself.

"Yes you," the mysterious ninja said annoyed, "Now prepare yourself 'cause I will be the one to take your life!" She pulled out what seemed like paper from her outfit and ran at Colette.

Lloyd, Seth, and Kratos all ran out in front off her to protect her. Colette was accidentally knocked over by Lloyd, as he rushed in front of her, and fall to the ground her back hitting against some sort of lever. Suddenly the assassin disappeared into the ground with a scream.

"Oh no! Did I do that?" Colette asked scared the assassin had been hurt.

"Colette are you serious? She just tried to kill you?" Lloyd asked annoyed that she would hope that the girl was all right.

"Yeah but… I mean I bet if we could convince her not to kill me we could all be friends," she said hopefully. Raine sighed.

"You really should be more careful," Kratos said. Seth and Genis had decided to look down the hole to see whether they could see what happened to the assassin. Unfortunately it was incredibly dark and they couldn't see down the hole.

"I wonder how deep it is," Seth asked. Genis picked up a rock and let it go above the hole. It fell and they heard a small thud and a yelp from the assassin as she got hit with the rock.

"It's about twenty feet give or take a few," Genis said after thinking for a second.

"You're the only person who could do that mentally," Seth said in awe.

"Thanks," Genis mumbled blushing.

The group left the clearing and headed up the trail. There was a slightly steep incline but it wasn't much and they made good time on getting to the top.

"Oh look I can see Izoold from here!" Colette shouted pointing at something. Sure enough there was a small village where her finger led.

"That means we're almost there!" Lloyd shouted excitedly.

They headed down the pass at a slightly quicker pace then that which they had climbed up at. As they reached the opposite side of the mountain range they encountered a clearing. It was slightly larger then the one at the opposite entrance to the trail. There was a boarded up entrance to what was most likely a run down mine.

Genis had walked in front of the mine as they made their way away from the mountains and towards Izoold when the boards in place had broken out and there stood the assassin with some kind of creature beside her.

Her clothes had gotten all dirty from being inside the mine and were slightly torn. The creature was large and thing with long hands and nails. There was also some kind of wheel with characters floating behind it.

"You-you'll pay for that!" she said angrily. She pulled out the papers from before and threw one at Genis who just managed to jump out of the way.

"You guys try not to hurt her ok?" Colette called out.

"Colette she is trying to assassinate you. I don't think she can be swayed out of it," Raine told her.

"But still…," Seth deciding to listen to Colette attacked the creature first. He shot an arrow at the creature. The arrow did fly faster then before which satisfied him as he was a little skeptical about it. The creature held up one if its long hands and wind gushed force knocking back the arrow.

"Wh-what!" Seth gaped. Kratos and Lloyd ran at the creature and plunged their swords into it. Blood gushed forth and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"How could you defeat my guardian so easily?" the assassin asked hotly.

"Magic," Genis said smirking. He cast icicle on her and a large icicle rose from the ground which she barely dodged.

Colette stood next to Raine her wings out. She was murmuring something under her breath. "Angel Feathers!" From her wings feathers flew out and began spinning. They flew to the female ninja and hit her. She was sent flying back bleeding from several wounds.

She struggled to her feet. "Fine you win this time but I will be back!" She muttered something that sounded remotely like, "He's gonna be gloating now wonderful." And the assassin threw something at the ground and disappeared with in a cloud of smoke.

"Are you ok? Did that paper hit you?" Seth ran over to Genis.

"I'm fine don't worry," Genis said assuredly. Seth nodded and they continued on their way to Izoold.

They reached Izoold with about one hour to dusk. Most of the buildings had straw roofs except for the inn, which was right on the beach. There were several docks where many boats of all shapes and sizes were resting gently rocking in the breeze. Not many people were out so they thought it pointless to ask for a boat ride at this point. They would wait until morning where the chance was much higher.

Raine got two rooms at the inn, as they were the only ones left. The first had two twin beds. The second had two twins and one large bed. Raine and Colette took the smaller room, which left the boys to take the other one. They all cleaned up in the bathroom and went to bed. Seth was the third one in the bathroom after Kratos and Lloyd. Both of them took the two twin beds, quickly falling asleep, leaving the large one for Seth and Genis. Genis was washing up when Seth realized this.

Genis came out in his pajamas and Seth was sitting on the bed trying to brush the tangles out of his hair.

Seth smiled at Genis as he entered, "This is the only problem with long hair." He said annoyed as he pulled at a tangle. Genis nodded his hair knotted a little though not much. He then noticed that there was only one bed left.

Genis blushed deeply, "We-we're sharing this bed?"

"Ah yes it seems so," Seth said looking away embarrassed. Neither said anything for a minute as Seth finished with the brush. Finally Genis slipped under the covers followed quickly by Seth. _OH MY GOD! I can't believe I'm in the same bed as Genis! _Seth thought. Even though his back was turned to Genis, he didn't want to be caught staring or be tempted to cuddle with him, he could feel Genis moving about.

Seth pretended to sleep even though he couldn't. Genis seemed really restless and kept tossing and turning. Eventually he got up and left the room thinking everyone was asleep. He didn't know that none of them were. Curious Seth crept out of bed when Genis closed the door. Silently he opened it and followed Genis outside making sure he wasn't seen or heard.

Genis was standing by the water staring out into it. The full moon shown gently above him. Seth walked out next to him quietly.

"What's up?" Seth asked softly.

"Nothing," Genis replied distantly.

"Genis I've known you since like forever I know when something's wrong. I can see it in you're eyes," Seth said turning to Genis.

"I'm just thinking of something that's all," Genis turned to Seth. Seth could see the sadness in his eyes, "Something I can't have."

"What's that?" Seth asked curiously.

"It's… it's," A single tear fell from his eye down his cheek, "you. I love you." Seth's eyes went wide. He had been waiting to here those words for as long as he could remember.

Seth gently brushed away the tear on Genis's face, "I think this is the first time you've ever been wrong." He placed his hand under Genis's chin and brought his face up and lowered his. He softly brushed his lips against Genis's.

Genis opened his eyes wide at the shock of being kissed. Then it his him Seth was kissing him! He relaxed into the kiss.

Seth was so happy. He always wanted to do this. Genis's lips were so soft against his and tasted sweet. It felt like an eternity had passed when they finally parted.

"I love you Genis," Seth said slightly panting from lack of air.

"You really mean it?" Genis asked afraid Seth had just said it to make him feel better.

"Yes I mean it silly. I've loved you for like forever but I was afraid you would hate me if I told you," he replied looking down.

"I couldn't hate you. You should know that. But anyway, I love you too," Genis said happily. He wrapped his arms around Seth's neck and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Let's get some sleep 'kay?" Seth suggested. Genis nodded and dropped his arms to his side. He yawned tiredly and Seth laced his fingers within the younger boys. Genis broke into a light blush. Seth noticed and laughed lightly.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. We're alone don't worry," unfortunately he didn't notice the four pairs of eyes staring at him through the window, "besides I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"Yeah I know," Genis said embarrassed at well being embarrassed.

They returned to their room and quickly into their bed. Seth wrapped his arms around Genis's back and held him close to him. "I love you," he said and placed a soft kiss on the younger elf's lips.

"I love you too," Genis said happily drifting off to sleep.

Seth woke up feeling something warm in his arms. Seth thinking it was his pillow pulled it closer cuddling it. But then he realized pillows weren't warm. He opened his eyes and lying in his arms was a sleeping Genis. So it wasn't just a dream! Seth removed his arms from around Genis, careful not to wake him up, and got up from the bed.

He quickly ran a brush through his hair disentangling all that knots that had accumulated over the night. He changed into his clothes and had strapped on his equipment when he heard a soft moan from the bed. Genis was sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head," Seth said sitting down on the bed next to Genis.

"Morning," he replied tiredly.

"I've been thinking… what should we tell the others?" Seth asked seriously.

"I guess we should tell them," Genis said thoughtfully. "You don't think they'll hate us do you?"

"If I know them like I think I do then I doubt it. Kratos however…," he said smirking. Genis smiled. "I'll meet you down stairs 'kay?" Genis nodded. Seth stood up, gave Genis as quick kiss, and left the room so Genis could change. Even though he was his boyfriend he doubted the Professor would like Seth seeing Genis change.

The others were all at a small table talking in hushed voices. Colette though looked extremely giddy and excited. She looked up as she heard Seth enter.

"Hey guys," Seth tried to say casually but he was mauled by a certain squealing Chosen.

"Ooooh you and Genis are soooo cute together!" Colette said excitedly. Seth stared at her surprised that she had found out. He opened his mouth to say something but Colette cut him off. "It took you two forever to hook up! I mean I thought it would never happen." Colette took a deep breath about to talk some more but Seth finally managed to keep her quiet by clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Ok first, how did you find out?"

"Lloyd heard you two get up and then dragged the rest of us to the window of the inn to spy on you two," said a very grumpy Kratos. It was obvious he didn't agree with the nighttime mission and hadn't gotten much sleep because of it.

"That was really rude Lloyd!" Seth said. He was slightly aggravated and yet relieved that he didn't have to tell them now. They all seemed to be accepting it too. Lloyd looked at the ground sheepishly.

"I know but I was curious you know…,"

"Yeah, yeah it's ok. So you guys don't mind?" Seth asked still a little nervous.

"Of course we don't mind as long as you two are happy. But you should probably be a little discreet. A lot of people don't accept this kind of thing," she seemed a bit worried. But then put on a glare and whispered to him, "And if you _ever_ hurt him you will be the one in more pain." Seth shuddered and nodded his head showing he wouldn't hurt him.

"Eeeh! Genis! Congratulations on _finally_ getting together with Seth!" Colette practically flung herself at the shocked Genis. Kratos groaned. This obviously wasn't helping his headache. He got up to get some fresh air.

"U-um thanks," Genis said nervously. Seth walked over to him and had to pry Colette off of Genis.

"It seems that they were spying on us last night," Seth told him.

"You spied on us! That was really mean!" Genis said aghast.

"We were just curious…," Seth said feebly.

"Yes well as I told Seth I think it would be best if you two would be rather discreet about… er being together," Raine said to her brother. She sighed. She couldn't say she was overly joyous about Genis and Seth getting together. It would make things much tougher for the two. But…, she supposed, she would rather have him with Seth then any of the others. Seth was _very_ protective of things he loved and she knew Genis would be no different.

The innkeeper came out to the table with heaping plates of eggs and sausage. He placed them on the table. "I hope you enjoyed your stay tonight,"

"Yes it was wonderful… and full of surprises," Raine added looking at Seth and Genis. Both were eating their breakfast. Seth was eating with one hand and reading his new book for the second time with his other. Raine went to join the others at breakfast and was soon followed by Kratos.

Breakfast was quick and they had left the inn at around nine. The docks were full of fishermen heading out to see. Each one however refused to take them to Palmacosta weather because it was getting dangerous or they weren't headed that way. There were only a few fishermen left that they hadn't asked.

"Max, you have to take this letter to Aifred!" a girl about twenty yelled at a man who was about the same age.

"Lyla I can't take you it's too dangerous and I'm not going alone," Max yelled at Lyla.

"I can't believe you!" Lyla yelled angrily. She turned around and saw Lloyd and the others. "Hey you guys over there,"

"Us?" Colette asked.

"Yes you. If you take this letter to a man named Aifred in Luin I'll have Max take you to Palmacosta.

"What I never agreed to that!" Max said outraged.

"Deal," Seth said and grabbed the letter from Lyla.

"Oh fine I'll take you guys but you better hurry and get ready 'cause we'll be shipping off soon," Max said thoroughly frustrated about having to go to Palmacosta.

"I should think we are ready to go now," Kratos said. Luckily for him his headache had subdued.

"Yeah we get to go on a boat!" the teenagers cheered.

"Oh I really wish there was some other way then this," Raine moaned eyeing the boat carefully.

They all scrambled onto the boat after Max. Raine took a minute though.

"Yeah we're on a boat!" Genis said excitedly jumping up and down. The ship began to rock.

"Oh Genis please don't…," Raine said weakly from the side of the boat. Her knuckles were white from clutching the edge of the boat.

"Yeah the boat isn't that big you could fall off," Seth said warningly.

"Well I'm sorry my boat isn't big enough for you," Max said from behind the wheel.

"Oh I didn't mean…," but Max wasn't paying attention. Genis however was still jumping. Seth walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "Calm down ok?" he said nuzzling against Genis's ivory hair.

"But it's so much fun," Genis protested even though he had leaned into Seth's chest.

"I know something even more fun," Seth said seductively. He turned Genis around and kissed him passionately.

Genis pulled away after a bit, "You're right much more fun!" Both turned towards the wheel of the ship as they heard a cough. Everyone there was staring at them. Both boys blushed.

"If you're going to do that the entire time then you'll have to do that somewhere else it's rather distracting," Max said gruffly.

"Sorry," they both muttered embarrassed. Colette seemed to be squealing with glee. Lloyd had covered his ears from the squealing. Kratos was rubbing his temples. His headache had come back. Raine was glaring at Seth with a look that screamed don't you dare touch my brother with your perverted sixteen year old hands.

"How long until we reach Palmacosta?" Kratos said after Colette had stopped squealing.

"We should be there at about eleven," Max told him. So that was about forty-five minutes. Seth sat down in a corner of the boat and took out his book.

"Didn't you read that already?" Colette asked.

"Yeah but I'm reading it again,"

"Oh I bet you find a lot of things you missed the first time,"

"Sometimes," Seth replied not looking up. Colette walked away to go talk with Kratos about something. Genis came and took her place and sat next to Seth. He yawned audibly. "Tired?" Seth asked looking down at him.

"A bit we were up late last night," Seth put away his book and pulled Genis into his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "Go to sleep I'll wake you up when we get their 'kay?"

Genis nodded and rested against Seth's chest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the sea and the beating of Seth's heart.

Palmacosta came into sight at about ten to eleven and they reached it at five after. Seth had awoken Genis as the boat pulled into the dock. Raine practically dove of the boat and onto the docks. The group followed though in a slightly more civilized manner.

"Thanks for the ride Max," Lloyd thanked the man.

"Yeah yeah," Max said going into his quarters for a nap.

The docks were very large holding even more ships then Izoold by a great number. Many people were walking about or bartering with the vendors that bordered the dock.

As they group passed into the town they heard many people talking about the very famous Governor-General Dorr.

"We should probably talk to him," Raine suggested. The docks came to an end and they entered a large city. The streets were paved neatly and there were building everywhere. There was very little greenery in the town, however.

Colette who wasn't paying attention walked right into someone. Both girls fell to the ground and there was the sound of glass shattering.

"Colette are you ok?" Lloyd asked helping her up.

"Yes,"

"Hey watch where you're going!" the girl who had fallen was very angry. She had short blue hair and blue eyes that matched. She was wearing a yellow dress. She had four other travelers with her.

"Yeah!" A boy the same age as the girl said rather dumbly. Seth eyed him he was hulking, dark skinned, ugly, and lack for a better word stupid. In other words the complete opposite of Genis.

"You broke the bottle with our Palma Potion now you have to pay!" A red head in armor said angrily.

"This one's cute. I can have fun with him!" a boy with spiky brown hair and the clothes of a simple archer said grabbing Genis's ass roughly. Lloyd gasped at this.

"L-let go," Genis yelped as the boy pulled him away towards his group of friends.

"How dare you!" Raine yelled dangerously through gritted teeth. Seth however didn't go for a verbal approach. He punched the boy squarely in the jaw. He immediately let him go in a howl of pain. Genis ran to the safety of Seth's arms.

"Don't you ever touch him again!" Seth yelled viciously.

"Enough of this!" the final member of the group said coldly. She was wearing an ice blue witches hat with a matching cape, shirt, and skirt. "Just buy us another potion."

"We are not paying for a potion after that!" Seth yelled pointing at the archer.

"Why should we it was an accident?" Lloyd said annoyed at this.

"Just do it!" the girl who had fallen yelled.

"We should Lloyd I mean I crashed into her,"

"Good follow us there is only one store that sells these," the witch-like girl said leading the procession of people through the twists and turns of the streets until they finally entered a large circular area.

"That's the one," the stupid one said pointing to small store called Marble's. Seth looked at Genis. Either he hadn't seen the name of was hiding how he felt.

The group entered leaving the other group of Palma Potion seekers outside. The inside was small and there were four people in the store. A mother and daughter who obviously owned the store. The other two were rather angry looking Desians.

"No one would sell things that low!" the daughter said angrily.

"Chocolat! Please," the older women begged her daughter. However it fell on death's ears.

"You had best listen or else you may find out that was the last thing you'd ever say," the first Desian said threateningly.

"No we'll exceed the quota," the second one said. With a grunt they both left. As they passed the others lowered their eyes as not to be recognized.

"I'm going to work mother," Chocolat said cheerfully. The girl left the counter and walked passed the group.

"I'm so sorry about that please relax look around. My name is Cacao," she said introducing herself. The others introduced themselves.

"We'd like one Palma Potion please," Colette said handing the gald over the counter to Cacao. She handed back a potion.

"One more thing," Raine interjected, "Would you happen to know where we can meet Governor-General Dorr?"

"Oh why yes of course," Cacao said. "You can meet with him across the street next to the Palmacosta Academy."

"Thank you very much," Colette said leaving the store followed by the rest. "Here is you potion," Colette said kindly handing it over, "I'm so sorry I knocked you down."

The girl took it without saying so much as a thank you. "Good now we can sell that book Dorr gave to as at Hakonesia Peak," she said to her friends as they left.

They crossed the large square and came to the Academy."

"Wow," Lloyd said looking up at the academy.

"You were accepted here weren't you Genis?" Colette asked.

"Yeah I was," Genis said looking at the school.

"This school is very prestigious," Kratos commented.

"I still can't believe that you got into this school Genis," Seth said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind.

"_You_ got into the Academy?" a boy Seth's age said. He was wearing the uniform for the Palmacosta Academy. He was with another boy from the Academy.

"Surely you bluff," the other boy said.

"Yeah how could someone so short get into the Academy?" the first one said sneering.

"Watch it," Seth said protectively.

"Yeah Genis even knows his times tables," Lloyd added thinking this was smart.

"What kind of lame example is that?" Genis said outraged. The two boys sniggered.

"It's obviously high for Lloyd," Raine commented.

"All right then if you're so smart lets have a test to see which of us is smarter," the first boy suggested.

"I'll write up the questions!" the second boy said excitedly. They entered the school followed by Genis and the others. "We'll meet you in this classroom," he pointed to the first classroom and entered it.

"We should probably study," Raine said.

"Why don't we go to the library? I bet they have a ton of textbooks," Colette suggested. Seth's ears pricked up at the word library. It had been ages since he read a new book.

"Yeah let's go there! Please?" he practically begged.

"Yes that would work nicely," Raine said. Seth whooped with joy and grabbed Genis's hand running down the hallway to the large sign that said library.

"Calm down Seth," Genis said as Seth flung open the doors to the library shocking a very startled girl. "Stop," Genis said planting his feet down and holding Seth's arm back. Seth had just reached out for a book and was inches away from grabbing it when Genis had stopped him.

"But-but books," Seth whimpered. Genis sighed. They were finally alone even if it was for just a few minutes. They hadn't had any time alone since the night before. Genis kissed Seth who immediately stopped whimpering.

Seth wrapped his arms around Genis's waist, deepening the kiss. Genis in turn wrapped his arms around Seth's neck. Tentatively, Seth opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Slightly nervous, he licked against Genis's lips. Genis opened his mouth in reply. He stuck his tongue into the newly opened mouth and rubbed it against Genis's. Genis moaned softly at the contact. Seth smirked slightly. Those moans could get addictive.

The two finally pulled away panting for breath. Just in time to as the rest of their friends had just entered the library.

"Are you ready to study Genis?" Raine said casually. However she noted that his face was slightly flushed and he refused to meet her gaze. He just nodded. Another thing was that Seth was just grabbing a book. Normally he would have already been absorbed in a book. She would talk to Genis later.

And so they began to study. Seth meanwhile had taken out a several books and was in the process of reading one. The second boy from earlier came to get them to take the test. They followed to an empty room with two other people. The other boy who would take the test and apparently the Dean of the school.

"I heard about this little competition and in all fairness I put together the questions," He handed out the papers. It seemed that they would all be taking the test. After about an hour they all had finished. The Dean tallied up the scores and then gave out the scores.

"Lloyd Irving has 25 points," he looked completely baffled at how someone could score so low.

"Yeah!" Lloyd cheered happily.

"That's your best score yet Lloyd!" Colette congratulated.

"Colette Brunel has 210 points,"

"Wait its not out of 100?" Lloyd asked.

"It's out of 400," Kratos said. Lloyd looked down dissapointed.

"Seth Wright has 327 points,"

"That's great Seth," Genis said happily.

"It's ok I bet you did better,"

"Kratos Aurion has 380 points," no one said anything to that, "Raine Sage has 400 points."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the Professor," Lloyd said.

"Now Maize Blake has 398 points," Maize smirked. There was no way Genis could beat him. "Genis sage is the winner of the contest with 399 points."

"Yeah! I knew you would win Genis!" Everyone congratulated him.

"I'm sorry I was wrong," Maize said. He was still angry that he lost.

"It would be an honor of you would consider staying here," the Dean suggested. There was the sound of a pencil falling. Genis couldn't stay here it wasn't fair. Seth needed him to be there with him. Genis turned around to see the disbelieving stare Seth was giving the Dean.

"No thank you I need to stay with my friends," He smiled at Seth who smiled back fully relieved.

"Well I think we should get going now," Kratos said standing up. They all agreed and followed him out. Next door was the place they could meet the Governor-General Dorr.

They walked into a large room with chairs. There were three people their. A small girl and two men.

"Are you Governor-General Dorr?" Raine asked the blonde man.

"Yes I am how can I help you?" he asked kindly.

"I am the Chosen of Mana and we need the Book of Regeneration," Colette said.

"But…, you must be imposters we already gave the Book of Regeneration to the Chosen," Dorr said angrily, "Guards get them!" Colette eeped and tripped the shock from the impact made her wings come out.

"Wait!" the other man shouted, "This is no doubt the real Chosen. Look at her wings! The others were imposters."

"You mean we gave the book to the fake Chosen?" Dorr said aghast.

"I can't believe you how dense can you be?" Genis said angrily. Seth shushed him.

"Wait those people we saw before with the Palma potion said something about getting something from Dorr," Lloyd said.

"Where were they going again?" Colette asked.

Hakensesia Peak," Kratos.

"Then it's off to Hakenesia," Raine said and they started to leave. However Seth was stopped by the second man.

"My name is Neil and you remind me off a friend of mine I was wondering if I could get your name,"

"Sure It's Seth Wright,"

"I knew it you look just like your father," he told him. The others all stopped.

"My father?" Seth asked his eyes wide, "Do you know him?"

"Yes we were once good friends. That is until he left you at Iselia. He lives two streets down. 32 Palma Lane," he said.

"Thank you so much," Seth said nodding. He turned to the others, "Can we please go and see?"

"Well we weren't going to leave today anyway so yes why not," Raine said seeing the longing in Seth's eyes. They walked out the door and finally found the house. Nervously Seth held his hand up to knock on the door. Genis squeezed his hand in reassurance. Slowly he knocked on the door. After a few second a woman opened the door.

"Mom?"

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoo

Wow long chapter. It's like almost 6,000 words! That's like a ton! Lol Until next time.


	6. Parents

It seems Ren likes to point out my mistakes a lot doesn't it. Just to clear this up that was a mistake with Yuan. However since this is my story I could have intentionally made it like that. You really should think before you write down a complaint Ren. And don't try and say it was constructive criticism. That was more like a flame. Constructive criticism would be more like "You let Kratos see Yuan. In the game that doesn't happen cause it would mess up the whole story. I was just wondering if you meant to do it that way or not." Not the way you put it. Just wanted to say that so on to the story.

Disclaimer: I only own Seth, and his parents.

A Tale of Two Worlds

Ch. 6 Parents

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"Mom?" Seth asked as he saw the woman standing in the door. She stared at the group in slight shock. It was very rare to get a group of people this large at the door at once, let alone one that just called her Mom. Seth looked at her. She wasn't especially tall maybe a few inches taller then himself. She had light blue hair pulled up into a bun which revealed her elven ears. She had on a simple green dress.

The women took in the boy in front of her. The hair, the hopeful eyes, they looked just like Pyrgus's, her husband. "Seth?" she asked tentavily. He nodded. "Oh Seth it's really you! I missed you so much!" she said pulling her son into a hug.

"Um Mom could you let go I can't breathe," Seth said after trying to return the hug but not being able to move. She hurriedly let go.

"Please come in all of you. My name is Bethany," She said pulling Seth in who grabbed Genis's hand and pulled him inside with him.

"I think it would be best if we left him alone," Kratos said stopping Lloyd from entering.

"Yes. We will meet you at the Inn," Raine said. "Come on," she said to the others and turned around followed by them. Genis made to leave but Seth grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me?" Seth asked pleading slightly. Genis nodded and told the others he would stay. Bethany led them to room with several couches. Bookshelves lined the walls filled with books. They seemed to run along the walls of the entire house. Genis could tell Seth used all of his self-restraint to not dive at the bookcase and start reading.

"Make yourselves at home," Bethany said. She studied Genis for a second with an odd look and quickly left the room.

"I see where you get your love from books," Genis said lightly. Seth just nodded nervously. "Nervous?"

"Could you tell?" Seth asked looking at him

"Well its just that I can't feel my hand anymore," Genis said holding up the hand Seth was holding tightly. Seth blushed and let go. "Don't worry. They are your parents."

"Yeah but I'm just nervous to find out why they left me at Iselia. What if there is something wrong with me?" Genis opened his mouth to say something but closed it as Bethany and a man came into the room.

"Son!" the man bellowed happily. He was tall and had short brown hair and brown eyes. The man pulled Seth into a back breaking hug.

"Ack," Seth landed heavily on the couch rubbing his back.

"I can't believe it's you," Bethany said fussing about him. Seth gently tried to push her away. "You really should cut your hair!" she said noticing his ponytail. "You look like a girl with it like that."

"No way!" Seth replied holding onto his hair protectively. "I like it like this." They seemed to take no notice of Genis. Genis noticed this. She finally left him alone after Pyrgus pulled her away. "Why… why did you leave me at Iselia?" Seth asked tentatively.

"Well… this is kind of hard to say," Pyrgus said sitting down across from Seth.

"We were living here at the time, and we brought you to a Psychic," Bethany said sitting down.

"You see it's a tradition in our family. After six months of age we bring the child to a Psychic," Pyrgus said. Seth looked slightly confused. He didn't know how this could relate to leaving him at Iselia. "Well we went there with you and she saw that you would be ah… gay so we left you at Iselia hoping it would kind of stamp it out of you," Genis's jaw dropped as he heard this. Seth, who was fiddling with his bow dropped it loudly. _That_ was the reason they left him all alone at Iselia!

"But it worked so you can stay here with us now!" Bethany said happily.

"That's the reason you left me at Iselia?" Seth said standing up angrily. "What kind of heartless person does that!"

"You must understand the situation we were in," Pyrgus said slightly desperately.

"No there should be no situation! It shouldn't matter what a stupid Psychic said," Seth said angrily. Genis stood up and tried to calm Seth down but he wasn't listening. "I would never move in with people who can't except what I am."

"Wh-what are you saying?" Bethany asked close to tears.

"I'm saying I'm in love… with Genis… a boy," he said holding Genis to him, "and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"You really wouldn't trade it?" Genis asked.

"Never,"

"I can't believe you would fall in love with this… thing," Pyrgus said outraged.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about him," Seth growled menacingly.

"I will say what I want about _him_," he spat out as if it were a swear word. And with that Seth's self-control snapped. He lunged at his father fire dancing in his eyes.

"Seth stop!" Genis cried out and wrapped his arms around Seth's stomach, holding him back.

"Lemme go Genis,"

"Please, let's just go," Genis pleaded. Seth calmed down and nodded his head. He picked up his bow, grabbed Genis's hand and led him out of the house. They made there way silently to the inn. The others were sitting in the lounging area.

"Hey how was it?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Seth said heading towards his room. Genis held back and sat down next to the others.

"What happened?" Colette asked.

"Well," Genis explained what had happened at Seth's parent's house.

"That's horrible!" Raine exclaimed.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Genis said standing up and heading to the room Seth had gone into. Seth was sitting on a bed reading one of the books he had taken out from the library. That wasn't good. If Seth was angry and reading then nothing could disturb him. There could be a tornado hitting the room and he would continue reading. Even Genis couldn't snap him out of it. "Seth?" Genis asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer, which he didn't.

The younger elf walked over to Seth's bed and climbed on sitting in front of him. Seth was oblivious to him. Slowly Genis snaked his way underneath Seth's arms so he was lying against Seth's body. Still Seth didn't notice his. Genis pouted and raised himself up a bit and placed a kiss on Seth's lips. This awoke Seth from his trance and he put his book down.

"About time. Do you know how hard it is to get you out of one of your book spells?" Genis asked turning around and leaning his back onto Seth, who wrapped his arms around Genis.

"Apparently not that hard," Seth said resting his head on top of Genis's. Genis didn't reply. A few minute's past as they just lied there.

"You know I've been thinking," Genis said suddenly, "If your parents never left you at Iselia… then I probably would have never met you."

"Yeah your prolly right but still…," Seth said, pouting slightly, trying to find some way to argue back. Eventually he let it go and held onto Genis more. Both boys soon closed there eyes and fell asleep.

Morning came quickly and the group was soon traveling to Hakonesia Peak. It took them several hours to reach the peak. There were mountains around them and only one small pass through it. Several people were talking around it and there were guards at each side of the pass. A small shack sat to the right of the trail.

"I guess we should check in here," Lloyd said opening the door to the shack and walking in. They followed and Genis shut the door after him.

"Oh hello. How can I help you? My name is Koton," a rather old man said as they entered. He was balding and his eyes had a greedy look to them.

"We were wondering would you happen to know anything about the Book of Regeneration?" Colette asked politely.

"Why yes I do. In face I just got it from a group of ah… friends," Koton said. "Why?"

"We need it," Kratos said simply.

"Well…," he said thoughtfully, "I really do not wish to loose this. But I will let you read it for 10,000 gald."

"What! 10,000 gald! That's outrageous!" Seth exclaimed.

"How do you expect people to pay that price?" Raine asked indignantly.

"I don't know and I don't care," Koton replied holding the book close to him. "However I'm feeling generous. If you can get me the Spiritua Statue then I will let you come look at this whenever you want."

"But sir, that's a holy artifact," Colette protested.

"I don't care," he said roughly, "If you aren't going to get it then get out all of you!" Koton practically through them out.

"That cheep bastard!" Genis muttered angrily.

"Genis!" Raine said, shocked at him for swearing, she smacked him on the head. Genis yelped in pain and Seth pulled him into an embrace from behind.

"Well I guess we'll have to get the Spiritua Statue. Damn that'll be hard if it's a holy artifact," Lloyd said kicking the ground angrily.

"Well we might be able to being as I'm the Chosen Lloyd," Colette reminded him.

Kratos opened his mouth to say something but a women nearby had suddenly yelled.

"NO!" she asked shocked.

"It's true the Desians are on their way to Palmacosta. I heard it from my friend," her friend replied, "They are even bringing Magnius! He's a Grand Cardinal you know."

"The Desians are going to Palmacosta?" Seth asked worriedly.

"They must be up to something," Lloyd said.

"We should go there and try and head them off," Colette suggested.

"Yes let's," Raine said and they rushed off back to Palmacosta. They didn't see any Desians on the way but still they rushed on. For not seeing them was just as bad, if not worse, then seeing them. There weren't many people around when the got to the town but they did see several children playing.

"Hey where is everyone?" Genis asked one of them.

"Mommy and Daddy went to the Town Square. They wouldn't tell me why," the little boy pouted. The group glanced at each other and then rushed to the square. There were many people there in a circle around something. They all looked rather frightened. Not bothering to say excuse me the four younger heroes pushed their way through the crowd. In the center of the circle was Cacao with a rope slung around her neck. She was on a wooden platform and Desians surrounded her. They were going to hang her.

"We have to save her!" Seth said. He was about to run out but Raine who had managed her way through the crowd held him back.

"Don't they'll just kill all of us," Kratos said. Seth was about to protest when Colette threw one of her chakram at the guard holding he string. It flew through the man's hand and came back to Colette.

"Aaah my arm!" he yelled angrily.

"You dare to interfere while I, Lord Magnius, one of the Five Grand Cardinals, am here? Kill them!" A man with red hair and a scar over his eye yelled. He seemed to be in charge. Several Desians ran at them and the crowd screamed and ran away.

"Well that worked well…," Kratos said angrily drawing his sword. Lloyd ran out at the Desian charging his and used Beast which knocked the Desian back with the force of a pouncing lion. While the others took out the Desians Seth aimed carefully at the string at Cacao's neck. He let the arrow fly and it cut through the part of the rope that hung above her head. She slumped to the ground relieved even though her hands were binded.

Kratos quickly ran through the Desians to Magnius and slashed at his chest.

"Augh," he said angrily and clutched at his chest. "Damn you Kratos."

"Lord Magnius are you alright?" A Desian asked and the rest ran over to him.

"I'm fine. Let us leave now we still have the other one," Magnius said leaving. "But be warned this will not be the last time we meet." With that he left followed by the Desians. With the Desians gone the crowd dispersed and went back to their daily routines. The group ran over to where Cacao was and Kratos untied her.

"Thank you but you must save my daughter, Chocolat!" Cacao said distressed. "The Desians took her to the Palmacosta Human Ranch."

"Oh Lloyd we have to help her!" Colette said worriedly.

"Yeah we can do it," Lloyd replied.

"Lloyd are you crazy?" Genis asked waving his arms. "This is a human ranch! It'll be crawling with Desians."

"But we have to save her!" Colette argued.

"I will follow the Chosen where she goes," Kratos said.

"I don't think it's a very good idea…," Raine said thoughtfully.

"What about you Seth?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll… I'll follow Genis where he goes. If he stays then I will stay but if he goes then I'm gonna go with him," Seth said.

"That means we win!" Lloyd said. "Three to two!"

"Augh fiiiine I'll go," Genis said pouting.

"I couldn't help but over hear you," Neil said walking over to them. "I can help you get to the Ranch. I know a hidden entrance to the Ranch."

"Thank you very much," Raine said gratefully.

"Please follow me," Neil said and he left the town heading for the Palmacosta Human Ranch. "I feel I must tell you this before we arrive at the ranch," Neil said as the ranch came into view. "Governor-General Dorr does not fight against the Desians."

"What do you mean? The people kept talking about him doing just that?" Seth asked.

"They don't know the truth. Dorr gives the Desians humans from the town so they don't attack. The people thinks he has been fighting them."

"That's horrible!" Raine said aghast.

"Stupid human," Genis muttered darkly.

"We have to put a stop to Dorr as soon as we save Chocolat," Lloyd said.

"Yeah we will," Colette said as they reached the ranch.

"The doorway is over here," Neil said leading them to the side and pushed aside a branch revealing a doorway. "Good luck."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Short chapter I know I was planning on doing the ranch but I mean it took me this long to do this much… I'm so sorry about that! I have writer's block! I've like never had this before… Its annoying… Ok well… Until next time.


End file.
